From Brookland to Brecon Adopted-COMPLETE-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Adopted and reposted from Agentcherub. Brookland goes to Brecon Beacons after an unknown threat. Alex, Ben and a supposed to be dead man, rejoins K-unit. What will his classmates think of the "druggy" now that they know he's an SAS/MI6 legend? SCORPIA has a new threat that hits close to Alex, a new 'doctor' on the loose, will he survive? I don't own Alex Rider! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~**

**Fallenqueen2: So a huge thanks to Agentcherub for letting me adopt this story and repost it with a few tweaks and going on with it my way :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not the amazing Anthony Horowitz so i don't own Alex Rider and all his skill.**

* * *

Chapter One

Brookland School. Friday registration.

"Right class settle down, settle down. I have an announcement to make." The students continued talking as if the teacher didn't say a word, well with all the noise the students were making some of them probably didn't even hear him.

"QUIET" screamed the teacher.

Silence quickly followed that yelled order from the now red faced, panting teacher.

"That's better thank you." He straightened his tie and smoothed down what was left of his hair.

"Now as I was saying, in two weeks time all year 10 students will be spending a month at the SAS training camp near Wales. Letters have been sent home with all the details and a complete inventory of what you will need. Class dismissed."

Suddenly, like a spell had been broken, everyone began to chatter excitedly. Through the babble of voices almost unnoticeable was one serious eyed boy who was trying to calm his friend down and fighting off the urge to go jump off a bridge all at the same time, neither were a easy task. Unfortunately for Alex nothing he said that whole day would calm Tom down even when he describe the assault course and hell he even made up things but it seemed like it went in one of Tom's ear and straight out the other.

As they were walking their bikes out of the school gates at the end of the day Tom was still hyper, then Alex's mobile started to ring with horror music emitting from the small device he had gotten a while ago from Smithers, Alex sighed knowing who he had assigned that ringtone to. The bank. He answered and a few moments later his face suddenly turned grave with a edge of anger.

"Fine. I'll be there." He then proceeded to slam his phone shut. "Sorry Tom, I've got to go." He jumped on his bike and raced off, faintly hearing Tom yell after him 'Don't ride off a bridge!" Alex had to chuckle at how well Tom knew him.

At the Bank.

Alex entered the dull cream coloured office many floors above the also dull looking lobby to be greeted by Alan Blunt and Mrs Jones who were earnestly discussing a file open on the desk. They looked up as Alex shut the door, Blunt flipped the folder top down, signalling the end of that conversation to Mrs Jones.

"Sit down" Blunt ordered. Alex walked over to the desk and stood, Alan Blunt sighed not very surprised since this happened every time he asked the young spy to sit down.

"What's this about?" queried Alex.

"Your school trip to the SAS."

"You don't think it's a good idea." Alex suggested hopefully.

"On the contrary" interrupted Mrs Jones, "we think it's an excellent idea.

"But what about my cover?" protested Alex, in one final attempt to get out of the trip that didn't involve running to the nearest bridge or off to america with Jack or even taking Brooke up on his offer of a Permanent visa in Australia that was extended to him after the Snakehead mission with the ASIS and MI6.

"We think it's best you don't have to think about that," stated Blunt.

"How…?" started Alex, confused, but Blunt held up a hand to silence him.

"You will be rejoining K-unit. All will be revealed when you get there." He said answering the confused look on Alex's face. "Agent Daniels will be driving you there on Monday." A small glimmer of Hope sprung up when he heard Ben would be joining him in hell, K-unit had no idea what was coming to them in a week from now.

"Your school has been told you won't be there next week and that you will be meeting them at the training camp the following week." Interjected Mrs Jones before Alex could protest any further.

"As I was saying," continued Blunt sending a slightly annoyed look at Mrs Jones who just sucked her peppermint like she hadn't said a word.

"Agent Daniels will drive you there, on Monday, which is a week prior to your school arriving, so you can both get used to working with your unit again. That will be all."

With that very abrupt and offhand dismissal Alex turned and left the room. The two heads of MI6 already deep in discussion about something that Alex was sure would concern him in the future, so he pedalled like his life was depending on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~**

**Fallenqueen2: So a huge thanks to Agentcherub for letting me adopt this story and repost it with a few tweaks and going on with it my way :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not the amazing Anthony Horowitz so i don't own Alex Rider and all his skill.**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Monday morning. The Rider House.

A tall muscular blue eyed man walked up the stone laid path. The shout of "Alex get up" could be heard from within the house and he smiled trying not to chuckle, but failing. He stopped in front of the door and rang the doorbell. A slightly exasperated woman with flame red hair opened the door and stopped dead, with a glare starting to settle onto her face.

"Who are you?" she asked, anger seeping into her voice.

"My name is Ben Daniels, and I'm here to pick Alex up. I know I'm a bit early but I didn't know how long it would take to get here." he explained, not wanting to set this redhead off.

Just as he finished his explanation when Alex appeared at the top of the stairs, bleary eyed and sporting dishevelled dark blue pyjamas. He stopped when he saw Ben, eyes widening a fraction.

"Am I late?" he asked.

"Not at all."

"Yes" replied Ben and Jack at the same time, they both exchanged amused looks

"Then why are you still standing outside?" Alex queried.

"Oh, right, sorry, come in," stuttered Jack blushing.

The three of them headed towards the kitchen where Alex proceeded in making his breakfast of cereal and orange juice.

"Would you like a drink?" Jack asked Ben.

"No thank you, I am fine," he replied courteously and that was when Jack deemed in her mind that he was alright… For an agent who was part of the company that ruined Alex's life, plus Alex had told her how he took a bullet for him on the oil rig, for that she was grateful.

Half an hour later Alex stumbled down the stairs pulling his red T-shirt on over his head. The doorbell rang for the second time that morning.

"I'll get it," called Alex.

He opened the door to reveal Tom. Alex immediately realized his mistake and blurted out a very rushed apology.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down Alex."

Alex stopped and stared at Tom with an apologetic look on his face.

"Right, now start from the beginning, I missed all of that."

So Alex started again. "I'm so sorry. I completely forgot to tell you. I'm not going in to school this week."

" You FORGOT!" exclaimed Tom. " How can you forget that your missing school. Actually on second thoughts, don't answer that one." He paused. "So where are you going this time?"

"SAS training camp Brecon Beacons." Alex stated simply trying not hit his head against the doorframe he was currently leaning on.

"What, but, we, you. I don't understand." An incredibly shocked Tom said.

"Yes Tom, you worked it out. I get to spend an extra week in hell," replied a clearly peeved Alex.

"Alex" called a voice from the house.

"Sorry Tom I've got to go."

"Yeah Alex, I'll see you next week."

"Yeah see you, if I survive, bye."

"Who was that Alex?" asked Jack stepping into the hall.

"Just Tom."

"Are you ready to go Alex?"

"Give me two minutes Ben."

"Ok I'll see you in the car."

"Nice car Ben" said Alex stepping into the classic silver Mercedes.

"Thanks Alex. Got everything?"

"I think so."

Ben started up the car and the drove off.

"Here we go," said Alex.

"Your not exactly looking forward to this are you," mused Ben.

Alex shook his head feeling sick already.

"That's partly my fault I guess, and I'm sorry, for last time."

"It's ok, really." He had forgiven the K-unit, after some events that involved a sniper and a chase, but that doesn't mean they were safe from some revenge and when Tom arrived all hell would break loose in hell itself.


	3. Chapter 3

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~**

**Fallenqueen2: So a huge thanks to Agentcherub for letting me adopt this story and repost it with a few tweaks and going on with it my way :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not the amazing Anthony Horowitz so i don't own Alex Rider and all his skill.**

**NOTE: All references to Alex and Ben are now Cub and Fox respectively.**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Brecon Beacons. SAS training camp.

After an uneventful car journey that had Alex falling asleep and Ben listening to some old music that made the teen pull a face before drifting off. Ben and Alex pulled up at the entrance to the SAS training camp Brecon Beacons, Ben shook Alex's shoulder until he woke up, he blinked drowsily.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Cub," said Ben.

"Yeah, yeah Fox. Welcome back to Hell."

"Don't I know it Cub, don't I know it."

The gates opened and the car crept through trying to be invisible but since they were surrounded by army jeeps, they didn't succeed. They pulled up outside the Main House and climbed out of the car. Both of them glanced round the all too familiar surroundings.

"Well we had best report in, hadn't we." Alex/Cub broke the silence. He looked to Ben/Fox for direction.

"It's this way." He turned and led the way into the building.

15 minutes later they were stood in the Sergeants office since they had arrived Snake and Wolf had joined them, acknowledging them with a slight nod of their heads. They were all waiting for Eagle to arrive. There was a knock at the door and Eagle entered the room.

"Now that you are all finally here," started the Sergeant stressing the finally (needless to say Eagle tried to look inconspicuous, unsuccessfully), "We can begin. Next week we will be playing host to a group of school children. Four units will be overseeing their activities. They will be B-unit, D-unit, F-unit and of course K-unit. The reason I called you here before the main briefing is that your unit is going to be in charge. Dismiss."

K-unit filed out of the room, three looking shocked two completely unfazed. They headed down to the cabin in relative silence. Once there Wolf turned to Fox, finally letting go of his control.

"You knew." He accused.

"Yes I knew about the school children but no I didn't know that we were the unit in charge."

"Any idea why they chose us to lead?" asked Snake trying to stop a fight breaking out.

"It might have something to do with the fact that it's my school year," said Alex speaking for the first time still slightly pissed at MI6 and the SAS for bringing them to the camp, but he had to wonder. What exactly happened to make MI6 send a whole year to an SAS training camp?

"Your year?" asked Eagle, "Are you going to be joining them because if you do then you have to make sure you show every one of those little kiddies up!"

"I don't think I am, but I'm not sure. Don't worry Eagle if I am then I will make sure their jaws drop."

Later that evening K-unit filed into the briefing room to find the other units already there. Before anyone could say anything the Sergeant walked in to begin the briefing. One hour later the units exited the briefing room and headed for the mess hall.

They got their food then went to sit down. Alex tried to join the rest of K-unit at the table when one of the recruits he hadn't seen before put his feet on the last empty chair and said.

"Whoops sorry kid looks like you'll have to go find somewhere else to sit. This table is reserved for people who serve there country only." The man smirked, Alex sent Ben a glance before he turned and walked away. He sat down at an empty table in the corner isolated like he had been for a while. Snake, Eagle and Wolf instantly stood up and followed him. Fox meanwhile stood up and told the headstrong recruit,

"That 'kid' as you call him has served this country many times. Hell he's even saved the world a few times. If anyone should have to go and sit somewhere else it's you, and I'm sure as hell glad I'm not you at the moment because I can guarantee that he will get his revenge and it won't be pleasant for you."

With that he walked away to join the rest of K-unit. When he sat down he said to Cub.

"I hope you have a really good revenge planned because I just told him you were going to make his life living hell."

At this Cub smiled evilly and announce.

"You've just given me a great idea for the rest of the camp."

"Well what is it?" Eagle probed.

"Not telling."

"Why not?" Asked Eagle.

"You'll see soon enough" replied Cub mysteriously.

"What do you mean by 'the rest of the camp'?" Snake asked nervously.

"You'll understand when it happens." Cub smirked again before ducking his head down to eat the mush that the camp had the nerve to call food, the rest of K-unit exchanged worried glances over the top of Cub's head.


	4. Chapter 4

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~**

**Fallenqueen2: So a huge thanks to Agentcherub for letting me adopt this story and repost it with a few tweaks and going on with it my way :)**

**Also like Agentcherub was going to, I am going to write my own version of a prequel to why K-unit respects Cub and what he meant by the sniper and the chase :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not the amazing Anthony Horowitz so i don't own Alex Rider and all his skill.**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Monday Morning. The Harris Household

Tom woke up to the sound of breaking plates and shouting the same as always, sadly it doesn't even faze him that this isn't what normal people wake up to. Well as Alex kept telling him, he is far from normal insane even. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, not caring what the time was it was too early to be up at any rate, that and he went to sleep around 2 AM last night, he blamed the newest, bloodiest video game he 'borrowed' from Alex.

After ten minutes of trying to get back to sleep he gave up and glanced at the clock lazily wondering if it was late enough for him to get ready but early enough for him to catch breakfast at Alex's house before school (completely forgetting that Alex was shipping out to Wales today instead of next week with the rest of them).

He jumped up in alarm, "SHIT!" he cried.

It was half past eight, school started at nine and nothing was ready. He scrambled out of bed and then proceeded to dash about the room searching for clean clothes to wear and at the same time trying to stuff his books into his school bag, all the while muttering curses under his breath and sometimes louder than he should have, but no where as loud as his parents in a fight. It worked well until he put his shoes in his bag and tried to wear his pencil case.

"OWWWWWWW!" he shrieked (not at all like a little girl [cough cough]) he had stubbed his toe on his compass (the maths one not the map one).

Once that problem was sorted out (By wrapping his toe in gauze sort of overdoing it therefore giving himself a harder time in pushing his foot into his shoe), he grabbed his bag and dashed down the stairs and out the door pausing only to grab a chocolate bar and duck a badly aimed bowl.

He quickly grabbed his bike and raced for school hoping to make it there before the bell. He was sitting down just as the bell went breathing heavily, not yet noticing that there was no one sitting in the seat next to him, it was still too early for him to take anything in he was running on autopilot.

His form teacher, Mr McCall, walked into the room and proceeded to take the register, he was nice enough but seemed to have a grudge against Alex since the Venice thing.

Tom was pulled out of his musing by a slightly annoyed "Harris, Tom" he looked up and replied

"I'm just waiting for my brain to arrive Sir, I'll let you know when it gets here."

This earned him an exasperated sigh from Mr McCall and a few titters from his classmates the only thing missing was the elbow in the ribs from Alex, he turned to his right and found an empty seat, puzzled Tom turned back to the window and proceeded to stare out of the window until.

"Rider, Alex, Alex, Alex Rider"

"Oh, he's not here sir," said Tom 'very' helpfully, "I think Jack um mentioned something about him um not coming to school this week, something about health checks to err make sure he's well enough to attend the SAS camp next week, yeah that's it, health checks."

He finished off feeling very smug for coming up with such a brilliant excuse off the top of his head, remembering what Alex had told him the other day just before he started talking.

The rest of the class were sniggering, and were probably about to say something but Mr McCall carried on with the register and they had to shut up, but it didn't stop some of the jocks in the class who were one of the first ones who started the 'Druggy' Rider rumour.

After the bell went on of the 'popular' guys shouted, "Oy Harris, you sure he's having 'health checks'" emphasizing the health checks with air quotes, "he's not in rehab or juvie?" he said with a sneer.

"Yeah I'm sure," Tom bluffed, "Jack rang me last night." Then he turned round and walked off before they could say any more. Wishing for the week to be over, he had gotten a text from Alex moments later.

'Bring the box to BB, its time for revenge.' was all it said and if anyone else read that text they would have no clue what the teen was talking about, but Tom knew right away and a HUGE smile spread across his face and evil chuckles were emitting from his slightly parted lips. To others he was sure he looked insane, but the school knew Tom Harris was in fact somewhat insane and most weren't phased by it anymore.

'Should I add Teddy to the box?' Tom texted back quickly. Moments later he got a two word reply.

'Hell yes.' Tom proceeded to send an evil laughing emotion icon before he settled down for his next period class, suddenly a happy out look for the training next week, plus he had things to plan all this week. Finally someplace he could express himself properly with his best mate at his side. Tom hunched over a small red notebook as he started to plot revenge tactics.


	5. Chapter 5

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~**

**Fallenqueen2: So a huge thanks to Agentcherub for letting me adopt this story and repost it with a few tweaks and going on with it my way :) **

**Here on out, this is my own plot and chapters! ENJOY! Review if you have anyone in mind for a prank that would be amusing :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and made this part of their favourite list and there was a lot of you, thanks for all the support of this rewrite :D**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Brecon Beacons. SAS training camp.

Tuesday morning came all too quickly for Cub, he was NOT looking forward to this day of training what so ever! First, they had to report to the firing range, they were learning about a new type of gun that the SAS were supplied with. Lunch. Followed by a swim in the lake. Dinner. Then a dusk 10 km trek. Alex couldn't stop worrying about how he could stop from revealing all his secrets, yes Ben knew some about his missions, but when they went on missions together Alex never used a gun. He was hoping that he would just get to sit and watch during the practice but he got the feeling that not only would his life be blown open to his class mates next week but his unit this week.

"Hey Cub, you alright?" Fox shouldered the blonde teen lightly, pulling him out of his musings as they ate in the mess hall with other units, after his unit had sent many evil glares at the solider from the other day who shrunk under their gazes, Eagle can look scary as Wolf when he wants to be, same with the overprotective medic Snake, Cub was just glad he was on their side.

"Fine, if you call my life soon being blown open fine." Alex grumbled under his breath, Fox heard and frowned mulling over what he thought Alex meant by that.

"So Cub do you plan on sharing what you are going to do to the camp today?" Eagle chirped the thought of what he did after his unit showered appeared in Cub's mind (He went before them all of course to avoid questions about his scars, but seems like that effort was going to be for not).

"I can only give you a warning, don't use the water for the rest of the day." Cub smirked while chuckling under his breath causing his unit to stare at him worried and scared for their health, but decided they would heed this warning from the teen super spy. The door swung open and a solider marched over to the table K-unit was placed at, he stood stiffly in front of Cub and stared down at him.

"The Sergeant wants you to report to his office ASAP Cub, he says the bank is on the phone for you." The solider reports slightly confused. Both Alex and Ben tense up, Ben gets an angry look on his face as Alex sighs standing up.

"Come with me Cub." With that the solider turned on his heel and walked out the mess hall door, Alex trailing miserably behind him leaving a seething Fox in his wake for K-unit to deal with, Alex didn't know which would be worse to deal with. Fox. For sure Fox, poor K-unit. He let a small smile appear on his lips before he dropped his face back into the blank slate that he had perfected over the year. Moments after the solider knocked on the door to the sergeant's office they entered, the solider saluted and quickly left while Cub stood at attention.

"At ease Cub." Sarge said and Cub relaxed before actually looking at the now greying haired man sitting behind a stack of papers on his badly stained wood desk. "The Bank is on line 2 for you, stupid '6 sending bloody school children to an SAS camp." He grumbled handing over a satellite phone that Alex was sure the line was secure, it had to be in a SAS training camp.

"Thank you Sergeant, oh just a tip, don't use the water today." Cub smirked slightly, the Sergeant looked at him strangely but nodded his head like he was saying he wouldn't.

"Alex?" Mrs. Jones voice crackled over the small phone speaker.

"Mrs. Jones." He stated simply as the Sarge snuck out of the office for some coffee.

"How is training going?" She asked trying to make small talk.

"I'm a 14 year old spy training with 20 year olds and up SAS soldiers who most hate my guts, how exactly do you think the training is going?" Alex retorted sarcastically. "So what is the real reason you are calling me Mrs. Jones? Do you have a mission for me?" He asked feeling hopeful, and that tinted his tone of voice.

"Are you actually asking for a mission Alex?" She sounded like she was chuckling slightly.

"If it gets me out of here before my year shows up next week then, yes I am." Alex deadpanned.

"Sorry Alex, but there is no mission for you." Mrs. Jones said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Than Mrs. Jones why on earth did you contact me?" Alex asked, his hopes shattered and suddenly the firing range was starting to look pretty appealing.

"I wanted to inform you that K-unit and Agent Daniels security clearance has been upped, they can now know about your missions. They can only find out from you when you are ready." Mrs. Jones said and a cold wave of air went over Alex's whole body. K-unit. Knowing all his secrets. Never going to happen.

"Then they will never find out." Cub stated coldly. "Why did you up their clearance?"

"After your school leaves the camp, Agent Daniels will become your partner and K-unit both your backup." Mrs. Jones explained. Alex ran a hand down his face trying to hold in his urge to yell at Mrs. Jones, but the fact he was now getting actual backup and a partner no less was a big step up and he deep down he was happy that it was Ben and K-unit, mind you he would never express that to anyone.

"Speaking of, what on earth am I suppose to do when my year shows up here next week?" Alex changed the subject.

"You will be remaining in K-unit and become one of the trainers, you must inform your classmates that you work for us." Alex could have sworn his jaw dropped all the way to the floor.

"You can NOT be serious! I am NOT telling them about what I do!" Alex exclaimed loudly.

"I am indeed very serious Alex, there was a reason we agreed to this SAS trip for Brookland. There was a threat… A three from SCORPIA. They have threatened you and your year so we arranged this trip to protect you and the other kids." Mrs. Jones explained and when she said SCORPIA's name Alex felt his legs buckle and he fell back into a plastic chair beside him.

"…I understand." Alex managed to get out as his mind ran over this new information.

"Also since this is SCORPIA we are dealing with, we have sent another agent to protect and tutor you so you don't fall too far behind your classmates." Mrs. Jones added in.**(A/N: Anyone see where I'm going with this?)**

Alex sighed, thinking about the last time SCORPIA tried to kill him off as he absently rubbed his bullet scar. "Alright, when is this agent coming in?"

"He will meet up with you at the firing range some point today, speaking of you best be off or you will be late." Mrs. Jones informed Alex, who cursed mentally. "Good day Alex, good luck and be careful." A click and followed by a dial tone, Alex carefully returned the phone to the Sarge's desk and made his way out of the office, saluting the Sarge on his way pass. His mind was drowning in questions and worries as he made his way to the firing range, he slid in silently and took his place by Fox's side, the older man glanced down and gave him a brief weak smile before tuning back to the trainer who was explaining something that Alex was sure he already knew. He listened for a moment before he deemed that yes he did indeed already know this. Half way through the lecture outraged cries were heard from all over the camp, the trainer dashed out the door before he came back in doubling over with laughter.

"What is going on?" Snake asked, the trainer couldn't answer he just waved a hand at the open doorway so both K-unit and D-unit made their way outside the building and every single one of them burst out laughing. J-unit, the same unit that the solider that had spoken up against Cub the day before were wrapped in towels outside the shower, each member's skin and hair were dyed a bright neon pink.

"Oh god…W…What happened to them?" Fox got out between fits of laughter.

"There was a reason I told you to avoid the water today." Cub replied smugly, very pleased that the dye he got from Tom before he left worked so excellently. Tom would be very pleased to hear that he helped Alex finish Phase One of his plan of revenge.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Eagle snickered as the 2 units calmed down, but one more look at the fuming unit in pink sent them all off again, this time Cub joined in. He had to admit it felt good to laugh and act like a teenager again, he froze up when the Sergeant walked past and stared at the men. Alex saw his lip twitch upwards before he started to walk away roaring with laughter, he sent Cub a sly wink as he passed by.

"We are so screwed Wolf." Snake muttered to Wolf as they calmed down and went back into the building to finish the lecture.

"Don't I know it Snake." Wolf sighed before looking at the now composed trainer. Finally they were separated off into their units for practice, Alex headed towards the rack for a .99m browning. He tested the weight in his hand before grabbing a few mags, he turned and came face to face with a solider from D-unit who looked down his nose at him.

"Who are you boy?" He snapped.

"Cub." Alex replied cooly and he saw a spark of shock appear in his eyes before they hardened.

"Can you shoot Cub?" He asked spitting my code name.

"Yes."

"Prove it."

"Why should I prove anything to you?"

He started to stumble around for an answer, Alex rolled his eyes and headed over to a set up target area.

"Good thing for you I'm in a bad mood even after that amusing show by J-unit." Cub loaded the gun, clicking the safety off before he held up his hand, took a breath and fire all 6 shots like he was taught by SCORPIA. He placed down the gun and pushed a button and waited while the target moved towards him, he took it down and held it up for the other units to see. All 6 were someplace inside the bulls eyes, they were left speechless which didn't happen very often since Eagle was part of the group.

"Cub, how did you do this?" Wolf breathed out regained his composure first.

"None of your business." Cub snapped before he felt a familiar tingling that he always seemed to get when there was danger near. He quickly re-loaded the gun as his eyes darted side to side, he caught a flash of black, he swung his gun to aim at the place the person would appear next. Sure enough a man walked out with his hands slightly raised.

"You are improving little Alex." The familiar face and russian accent sent Cub's mind spiralling out of control.

"Yassen?" He breathed out, dropping the gun trying not to fall to his knees in front of a man who he thought to be his mentor of sorts and was suppose to be dead with a bullet in his chest.

"It is nice to see you alive little Alex." Yassen smiled tightly, thats when Alex did stumble backwards into the table beside him, Fox was at his side in an instant.

"Cub, who is this?" Fox asked in a low voice.

"Yassen Gregorovich." Alex answered locking eyes with the assassin.

"I'm here as extra protection to Cub as well as his tutor from MI6." Yassen smiled and Alex couldn't take it anymore, he shook off Ben's worried hold and raced out of the building towards the lake.

**Fallenqueen2: and that is the end of this chapter, yes I know this is a whole School goes to SAS and things get revealed, etc, etc but I love Yassen and I've always wanted to bring him back so I've worked it into the plot :D R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~**

**Fallenqueen2: So a huge thanks to Agentcherub for letting me adopt this story and repost it with a few tweaks and going on with it my way :) **

**Omg, every time I get a new email most of the time it is someone reviewing, alerting or added this to their favourite stories list and each time a huge smile appears on my face. Cookies and hugs to every single person out there! THANK YOU SO MUCH! So here is the next chapter, there is some action for Alex/Cub! And but of course some Yassen and K-unit talking :D Not a long as chapter 5, but I think it works.**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_Brecon Beacons. SAS training camp._

Fox watched as Cub bolted from the firing range and out of his line of view. He desperately wanted to go after him and make sure he was okay, but he wanted to know more about this Yassen and why Cub had acted like he did. Plus he knew Alex wasn't the type to sit and talk about his feelings so he decided to let him be alone for a while. Yassen had been watching Alex rush out as well with a sad look in his eyes, his lips turned down in a frown.

"Who are you to Cub?" Wolf asked Yassen taking up the role of unit leader.

"I am his friend it took him a while to understand it, but when I took that bullet in the chest for him I believe he understands." Yassen spoke coldly as that was just his way. Wolf started slightly, this man had taken a bullet in the chest for Cub and was alive to tell about it?

"I think you owe us an explanation." Fox stated, turning on his MI6 agent tone of voice, Eagle looked at Fox startled at the very quick change in their friend.

"You must be Agent Daniels, I wanted to thank you for looking out for Alex when I could not and thank you for shooting Ash, his godfather." Yassen bowed his head slightly, Ben's eyes widened he had shot Alex's godfather on Dragon Nine? Oh god, how could Alex even talk to him after that! K-unit had similar expressions on their faces as well.

"You misunderstand Agent Daniels, his godfather was a traitor he was going to kill Alex for Major Yu. I'm sure Alex owes you a debt of gratitude." Yassen quickly added in reading the expression on Fox's face.

"He has saved me many times over, so I believe that we are square." Ben stated, a small smile appearing on his lips before he made it disappear again.

"You say that you are here to tutor and protect Cub, what are you protecting him from?" Snake cut into the conversation.

"Classified, unless Cub tells you." Yassen stated smirking liking the feeling of using that word against SAS men.

"Wait, Cub can tell us? Last time I checked even I don't have security clearance to see his file." Fox started thinking out loud.

"Before I left 6's HQ Mrs. Jones told me that all of K-unit and Agent Daniels's clearance has been upped to Alex's level of 9 out of 10. You can find out about his missions, but only from him." Yassen explained taking in each member of K-unit, D-unit had edged their way out of the building when K-unit and the new comer had started to talk and to their next training assessment for the day at the assault course.

"Well it looks like we will never find out then." Snake sighed, Yassen turned to the medic with a raised eyebrow. "Cub is tight lipped and wouldn't even tell me anything about his medical history." He grumbled, Yassen let out a low chuckle.

"With the past little Alex has had it is no wonder." the assassin muttered under his breath.

Alex's mind was spinning as he planted himself by the edge of the lake away from where the soldiers would do their laps, he placed his chin on his knees which he drew up close to his chest. Yassen was alive. Here. At Brecon Beacons. To protect and tutor him. Alive. That last word kept playing over in his mind, he closed his eyes and could clear as day remember when the russian got shot for him by Cray. He snapped open his eyes right as he pictured the bullet tearing through the Russian's chest, that was not something he wanted to remember and yet here he was sitting by the lake remembering. All because the man who he mourned over and thought about for months was alive and currently talking with his unit… His SAS unit. An ex-SCORPIA assassin talking with his SAS unit. Shit. Alex pulled himself out of his thoughts and bolted to his feet about ready to run back to the firing range when he felt a familiar prickling along the back of his neck. The same feeling he got when a gun was trained on him, double shit. Alex turned around and spotted the glint of metal in the dense forest behind him, how could he have been so stupid? A loud noise rang out as the sniper fired, acting fast Cub twisted his body to the right as he threw himself backwards into the lake. Pain exploded from his left hip as he hit the cold, swampy water he opened his eyes as he pressed his lips together tightly. He settled on the muddy bottom of the lake and looked up to see a faint outline of a man getting closer and closer to the water's edge, he pushed off the bottom a plan forming in his mind. He was close to the surface, but he knew that even if you were an inch away from the top the person looking down could not see anything. He waited a few more precious seconds as the man turn this back and started to walk away. Cub rose up out of the lake silently like a monster from the black lagoon, without a word he leapt at the man's back; clinging to his neck while driving his heel into the small of the taller man's back. The man reached behind him, grasping Cub's wrists before using a surprising amount of strength flipped him over his head and down onto the soft dirt (the one time Alex was thankful that it rained so much at BB), the impact winded Cub and his hip throbbed painfully. He groaned in a small voice as he looked up at the barrel of a large calibre hand gun that was pointed between his eyes. His heart almost skipped a beat, it did when the man pressed down on his old bullet wound with his large black booted foot, burning consumed his chest and was soon merged with the burning from the bullet in his hip. Cub closed his eyes and saw flashes of his Uncle and photos of his parents behind his closed lids. Oh prefect his mind was trying to tell him that he would soon meet his family.

"SCORPIA never forgets. SCORPIA never forgives." The man spat out as he cocked the gun, finger on the trigger. Alex Rider heard a shot being fired, but he didn't feel the pain that normally came with a bullet being shot into your head. He opened one eye before quickly opening the other, the SCORPIA assassin had a surprised look on his face, a bullet hole between his eyes as he fell backwards in a heap revealing Yassen who was holding up a still smoking gun, an angry look on his features. He quickly returned his gun to the holster on his hip before kneeling beside the bleeding form of Alex.

"N-Nice shot." Cub muttered out as black spots started to form, his chest burning as it became harder and harder to breath.

"Stay with me little Alex." Yassen muttered as he leaned closer to inspect the bullet wound bleeding out on his hip, his lips pursed together so tightly they almost disappeared.

"CUB!" 4 voices rang in his ears as he closed his eyes and heard new footsteps come closer, he knew those voices but couldn't place them in the haze his mind was now covered in. He knew that if they posed a threat Yassen would protect him, like he always had. Why, he still had no idea he thought it was because of his father, but after the mornings events he questioned it. Last thing he heard clearly before he fell into an unconscious state was Wolf asking Yassen 'What the bloody hell happened to him!' Yup that was Wolf for sure.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: Yes that is the end of chapter 6, mean of me I know but there you are. I really hope it lived up to all the reviews and alerts its been getting! Don't worry after next chapter I plan on bring in Brookland and on come the pranks and training for the little brats and of course the amazing TOM! :) THANKS FOR READING! R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~**

**Fallenqueen2: So a huge thanks to Agentcherub for letting me adopt this story and repost it with a few tweaks and going on with it my way :) **

**So this is going to be set after Snakehead the other books haven't happened and at the end he agreed to become an official agent for MI6. **

**Thank you all SO much for the support! It means SO much to me, I just really hope this story lives up to all your expectations. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot about it in the other chapters, but no I don't own Alex Rider**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"What the bloody hell happened to him?" Wolf screeched as he saw the state Cub was in, eyes closed and breaths coming in fast and irregular.

"Some one tried to kill him." Yassen stated as if easy to see, now normally Wolf would have went off on anyone who talked to him like that, but the look on Snake's face made him pause.

Snake instantly went to Cub's side, his medic half kicking into overdrive as he took in Cub's pale complexion, his fast, irregular breathing and the copious amounts of blood that was seeping from a bullet wound from his left hip and a slow stain of blood from right above his heart. Snake snapped into action, successfully cutting Wolf off before he could start yelling at Yassen.

"Eagle, Wolf run to the infirmary and get some help!" Eagle and Wolf were off running before Snake finished speaking. "Fox, keep pressure on his wound." Fox quickly stripped off his combat jacket, made it into a square and using both hands placed it over the bullet wound and put pressure on it, trying to stop the blood flow.

"What can I do?" Yassen asked softly, Snake thought for a moment.

"Help me take his shirt off, I need to know what is causing the bleeding on his chest." With help from Yassen, Snake managed to get Cub's jacket and shirt off, Yassen's, Snake's and Fox's eyes widened and throats closed up. Alex's upper torso was littered with scars, bruises and what drew everyone's attention was the bullet scar over his heart that was bleeding sluggishly.

"Shit, he was shot!" Fox exclaimed and started to swear colourfully under his breath about MI6 as he kept pressure on Cub's new bullet wound. Even Yassen seemed shaken, he had heard rumours that SCORPIA sniped him. Seeing it face to face was worse Yassen deemed. Snake did his best under his shocked circumstances, he was only shocked for a moment because of the place of the scar. OVER HIS FREAKING HEART! Snake using a swiss army knife from his pocket, tore Cub's shirt into long strands and with Yassen's help he wrapped Cub's old bullet wound as tightly as he could without cutting off his air supply. When that was done, Wolf, Eagle and some medics from the infirmary skidded up. Snake gave them a quick run down of his injuries and backed off to stand with the others who had backed off and watched in silence as the medics loaded Cub onto a stretcher and ran off with him. Fox looked down at his hands, still clutching his now blood soaked jacket in his blood covered hands. Blood. Alex's blood. The realization hit Fox like a truck and without a word he ran to the bathrooms and emptied his stomach before trying his best to wash the blood off his hands and jacket. He silently made his way to the infirmary to see Snake in a heated conversation with who Fox assumed was a lackey of MI6's at St. Dom's hospital trying to get Alex's medical file shipped up to BB. Fox knew from experience once Snake was in his medic mode no one could stop him so he backed away and sunk into a seat beside a paler than normal Wolf, the ever silent Yassen leaning against the wall beside the chair Fox just took, his eyes were trained on the double doors in front of him. A red light glowed eerily above it telling everyone that someone was in surgery. The whole waiting room outside the surgery was silent minus the hushed but angry tones of Snake on the other side of a door, seconds later Snake stalked in, phone away door slamming behind him.

"Did you get his medical file from St. Dom's?" Fox asked quietly as the medic took a seat beside Eagle across from Fox.

"Yeah, they are faxing it ASAP after they put me on hold." Snake grunted still annoyed that they put him on hold while one of his unit was on an operating table. Around 10 minutes later a solider rushed in, a file folder tucked under his arm. Snake stood up and the solider handed it over quickly.

"Wolf and Eagle. The sergeant wants you to report to his office for debriefing ASAP." The solider informed the 2 in question. Wolf grunted and followed the solider out, Eagle unusually silent followed his unit leader. Snake was now buried in Alex's medical file, small gasps of horror and strings of swearwords coming from his direction every so often.

"He will be fine, he's been in worse shape than this before." Fox told Yassen in almost a whisper, but he knew it got the russian's attention.

"I know, I saw him on some of his missions." Yassen sighed silently.

"I was with him on Dragon Nine, I found him by Bora falls and saved him from being killed in Bangkok." Fox informed the former SCORPIA assassin.

"I only heard bits and pieces of what happened on Dragon Nine with Major Yu." Yassen confessed.

"I can tell you a brief version from my end, Alex will have to tell you the rest on his own…" Ben said, running a hand through his hair and absently touched his shoulder where Yu had shot him Yassen's eyes followed the movement and realization dawned in them.

"You got shot while protecting little Alex." Yassen stated.

"Yes, and I would gladly take as many bullets for Alex again if it would save him." Ben nodded sagely. "I was recruited from the SAS by MI6, after some missions I was sent to Bangkok to find Royal Blue and Major Yu, but instead I found Alex. I had a bad feeling so I followed him a bit and protected him when I could. One day he followed me and I brought him to MI6's Bangkok HQ and he agreed to help us out. I didn't see him again because his tracker was not working, but when it came back online I was on the copter to gather him. He was camped out at the bottom of Bora Falls and had figured out Major Yu's plan. With his and the ASIS's help we took over Dragon Nine and Alex detonated the bomb so it couldn't be used again. In this chaos Major Yu shot me in the shoulder before I shot a man working with him, as I now know as Ash, Alex's godfather." Ben finished his tale to Yassen and now Snake who had tuned in near the start of his story.

"Once again, I thank you for looking out for little Alex while I was unable to." Yassen said, after nodding to himself.

"I will continue to look out for him." Ben stated sharply, Yassen quirked a small smile to the MI6 agent who sent one back in return. Snake just looked between the two, confused about what just happened, but gave up when he spotted the red light turn to a happy green glow he shot to his feet as did Fox. All 3 men turned to see the doors opening and a gurney being rolled out. Alex's head was turned to the left, his bangs falling across his eyes. He was pale even against the stark white sheets, an IV was fed into his left elbow, snow white bandages could be seen wrapped around his chest and a bit from around his hip. The 3 men moved out of the way as Cub was pushed past them into a private room and a doctor took their attention.

"How is he sir?" Snake asked handing the doctor a copy of Cub's medical file, who quickly read over it before turning to the men.

"Well he lost a lot of blood from that bullet wound, but we gave him a transfusion, removed the bullet and patched him up. He should make a full recovery and be out of here by Friday, Sunday at the latest." The doctor reported to the worried SAS/MI6 men in front of him.

"What about the old wound on his chest?" Fox asked worried, Snake looked down at the file in his hands, fingers clenching the pages tightly.

"The wound is only a few months old, from what it says here on his file… He was sniped from a long distance, he is very lucky to be alive right now." The doctor stated uncomfortably before he nodded stiffly at the men and rushed off to help another patient.

"He was sniped…" Fox whispered as he sank into his chair again, dropping his head into his hands, he had just thought Alex was shot, not sniped.

"Let's go see him." Yassen said holding his hand out to Ben, who looked up surprised but smiled and accepted the hand. The 3 men walked into the room Alex was placed in, pulling up chairs around his bedside, ready to wait for him to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~ 8**

**Fallenqueen2: So a huge thanks to Agentcherub for letting me adopt this story and repost it with a few tweaks and going on with it my way :) **

**So my method is One day I update this story, the next day I update my Avengers and Transformer crossover, both of my top loved stories, hope that works well for you guys! Thanks SO much for all the support, my inbox is overflowing! Brings a tear to my eyes it does, LOL anyways enough babbling enjoy this chapter, ALEX WAKES UP and Yassen explains some things all AU from the book but that is the joy of FANFICTION!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters of ALEX RIDER, I wish I did because if I did this totally would have happened. **

**Chapter 8**

* * *

A soft beeping reached Alex's ears as feeling came back into his limbs, with the exception of his chest and left hip. He kept his eyes closed as he remembered what happened before he fell into a coma-like state, he couldn't help but mentally groan realizing that once again he was shot by SCORPIA. Alex heard soft, familiar voices surrounding him, sighing inwardly he peeled his eyes open to face what he knew was coming next. The faces of Yassen and Ben came into focus first closely followed by Snake, Eagle and Wolf.

"No you're not dead." Yassen spoke first.

"You know me too well Yassen." Alex grumbled as he made an attempt to sit up, Ben was at his side quickly helping him into a painless up right position making Alex send a him a weak smile in return.

"How are you feeling?" Ben asked softly.

"Like I got shot." Ben gave him a wiry smile.

"What exactly happened to you Cub?" Wolf barked in a softer voice than he normally used.

"I was on the far side of the lake, a SCORPIA agent was waiting for me, shot me in the hip forcing me back into the lake. I attacked, we fought, he almost killed me. Yassen killed him and then I passed out." Alex explained, not making eye contact with anyone as he looked down at the IV and made a face.

"Why would a SCORPIA agent try to kill you?" Wolf asked, slightly rushing SCORPIA's name.

"Does this have anything to do with the reason why you were sniped?" Snake asked softly and Alex's head jerked up, his eyes wide before they narrowed suddenly hard.

"How…Right, medical file….Yes they were the ones who sniped me." Cub shook his head before resigning to the fact he had to explain why he was sniped to his unit, normally he would just smirk and say 'classified', but now since Bloody MI6 gave them the right clearance he couldn't use that line anymore which annoyed him greatly.

"What did you do to piss SCORPIA off so much Cub?" Eagle asked in a slightly joking tone.

"Took them down twice, once from the inside thus stopping their plan to kill billions of children and then with Ben on Dragon Nine." Alex explained sinking back into the pillows on the bed, praying that they would open up and pull him away from K-unit's awed and shocked looks.

"That was you?" Wolf choked out.

"The MI6 agent everyone worships?" Eagle added and Alex looked smug.

"So I'm worshiped huh? Good to know." Cub smirked thinking of some revenge ideas.

"Не пострадал солдат слишком мало Алекса.(Don't hurt the soldiers too much little Alex)." Yassen chuckled in russian.

"Не обещает и вы перестанете меня так называть!(No promises and will you stop calling me that!)" Alex answered in russian getting slightly annoyed at the cute nickname, Yassen looked like he was thinking about it.

"не(No.)" Yassen grinned, ruffling Alex's messy blonde hair causing the teen to glare at him.

"What did they just say?" Snake whispered to Wolf.

"I don't speak russian so how should I know?" Wolf whispered back just as confused as the rest of the people in the room minus the 2 russian speakers.

"Get some rest, you look dead." Eagle joked and Cub rolled his eyes before nestling back into the pillows.

"How the hell did Cub go up against SCORPIA twice and live to tell about it?" Wolf grumbled as he, Eagle, Snake and Fox left the room, leaving Yassen there to protect Cub, after a stare down between the russian and the SAS/MI6 soldiers the russian ended up staying there.

"Blunt only knows." Ben muttered to himself, very annoyed and angry that Alex had to face SCORPIA twice, all because of MI6. He wanted so badly to call them up and quit but if he did, there would be no way to help Alex out.

"I know that you are not asleep little Alex." Yassen spoke at a normal tone and Alex opened his eyes, directing his gaze at the russian beside his bed.

"I-I don't understand how you are alive…I saw Cray put a bullet in your chest." Alex said moving to sit up straight, but Yassen gently pushed him back down.

"Rest and I will explain everything to you."

"Any time your ready."

"What I'm about to tell you is the truth little Alex. I was indeed working for SCORPIA when I met your father, who did save my life once. Being around him so much I figured out that he was a double agent for MI6 on my own, I was mad at first so in private I confronted him about it. After listening to his reasons and how he thought of me like a little brother, I decided not to turn him in, but in fact join him, MI6 did numerous tests to trust my loyalty and deemed I was 'worthy' to be John's partner. After that happened I met your mother Helen and your Uncle Ian, surprisingly they both welcomed me like I was a long lost family member. Your mother was pregnant with you at the time little Alex and she deemed me to be one of your uncle's. It was one of the happiest days of my life other than the day you were born little Alex. I know you will ask about Malta. Yes I was in on the plan with MI6,but I would stay under in SCORPIA just in case. Ash didn't know about this plan or my involvement because I didn't trust him enough to know and I was very against him being your godfather, but your father insisted. I was still under, but soon planned to be 'killed' so I could meet up with you and your parents in France to start a new life, but as you know the plane was bombed, thank god you were not onboard. I worked some people and found out that Ash was the one to plant the bomb on the plane to become a full SCORPIA agent. I did not kill your uncle Ian little Alex, I was looking out for both of you and so I was there when another man working for Sayle killed him and I killed that man. I wanted to tell you, but it was easier to let you believe I killed your uncle for that I am sorry. As for the matter of being shot by Cray, the bullet reflected off my ribs away from my heart, just by an inch. I was collected by an MI6 agent before you finished Cray off and whisked away to some secluded hospital in the middle of no where and I was stuck under surveillance until I was needed again to help you." Yassen explained his long explanation, leaning back trying to regain his breath. Alex felt like his head was being destroyed from the inside as he took in all this NEW and truthful information.

"Wow…" Alex breathed since it was the first thing he could think to say. "I had no idea, but…. Thank you… Uncle Yassen." Alex grinned testing out the new title for Yassen and it felt right. Yassen looked at Alex startled before he too smiled and reached over, pulling the boy into a hug, who hugged his uncle back the best he could with his injuries, but even those didn't hurt. It felt like his heart was being healed and he was starting to regain a family he thought he lost such a long time ago.

"Uh…Am I interrupting something?" Ben asked timidly from the doorway.

"Not at all Ben." Alex said turning his grin on the MI6 man, who looked startled but happy at the smile on the young boy's face.

"You are smiling. In a hospital. Okay you must really be up on something." Ben joked as he sat back down in his chair on the other side of the bed.

"I hope i'm not." Alex said still smiling and Ben tilted his head to the side slightly before looking at Yassen.

"Alright, what did you slip him?" Ben joked and the russian smiled and put his empty hands in the air like he was surrendering.

"Yassen just told me the truth about my family and how my mother deemed him an uncle to me." Alex grinned and nodded at Yassen who gave Ben a much shorter version of the story he told Alex.

"Wow…" Ben said leaning back in his chair and Alex gave a snort of laughter. "What?"

"That's exactly what I said." Alex snickered and Ben put on an expression of mock horror.

"Oh no! Alex is infecting me with his insaneness." Ben mock gasped.

"You have met Tom, I'm no where close to that." Alex grinned.

"That's true, the kid is insane." Ben agreed and Yassen just shook his head at the conversation.

"You are getting there though Uncle Ben." Alex grinned before freezing at what he just said.

"Oh I'm an uncle now am I? I didn't think I was THAT old, sorry Yassen." Ben smirked, Yassen just rolled his eyes.

"Is…Is it alright to call you that Ben?" Alex asked in a low, shaky voice.

"Of course it is Alex, well can I call you little Alex now too?" Ben laughed, placing his hand on Alex's head before the teen pushed it off.

"NO! No one can call me that." Alex protested, causing both adults to exchange looks.

"But it's so cute…" Ben started.

"…Little Alex." Yassen finished and Alex grabbed one of the pillows and pulled it over his face muttering some un-hearable words of complaint.

"Are you alright with me being an uncle Yassen?" Ben asked him quietly while Alex had his head in the pillow.

"I am fine with it Ben, any one LITTLE ALEX considers family is part of my family as well." Yassen put emphasis on those 2 words and more un-heard words came from Alex, Yassen then stuck out his hand and Ben shook it. They were all family now, thanks to the blonde haired boy that somehow snuck his way into each of the men's hearts.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: And scene *wipes tear* that was the cutest thing I have written in a long time and also that explanation killed me while I was writing it :D. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and of course Yassen. Next chapter will have a time skip and Brookland finally showing up to BB! **


	9. Chapter 9

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~ 9**

**Fallenqueen2: So a huge thanks to EVERYONE who has faced, followed or reviewed and there is a lot of you! So thank you all so much, I love this site and all its AMAZING people on it! I'm ruining my pattern but I really wanted to write this chapter because Brookland is showing up! Yeah I know Yassen was OOC last chapter, but he's only like that around LITTLE Alex and now Ben, when he is around others he will be colder and icy to the students :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters of ALEX RIDER, I wish I did because if I did this totally would have happened. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"So I should tell you what I actually came in here to tell you." Ben started slowly, Alex turned his attention to his newly deemed uncle. "We have found the leak that allowed SCORPIA to find and attack you and it has been… Dealt with and security has been upped by a lot, more units have been placed around here and other agents will be in the surrounding areas to make sure no one slips through again. Also the Sergeant decided that since you have nothing better to do right now that you will be in charge of your year when they arrive, meaning that you will make up the daily plans for what they will be doing and you get a say in everything that will happen during their stay." Ben explained, at first Alex looked horrified before a smirk made its way onto his lips.

"Everything?"

"Everything." Ben confirmed.

"Well this could work in my favour then… Hold on one second! What did the sarge mean since I have nothing better to do?" Alex asked suddenly getting a bad feeling, more so when Ben gave him a sympathetic look.

"The doctor said they are keeping you in here until sunday afternoon…" Ben said slowly and Alex's eyes narrowed into his famous glare.

"We will see about that…" Alex muttered to himself, Ben rolled his eyes and gave Yassen a look, the russian nodded.

"Little Alex, you will be staying in this bed even if I have to tie you to it." Yassen smirked and after they locked glares, Alex sighed loudly annoyed as he sunk into the pillows behind him.

"FINE, but I will get my revenge when I get out and Tom joins me." Alex swore as his eyes started to flutter closed. Within moments he fell asleep and Ben smiled at Yassen once more before he headed out to join the others in his unit, shuddering slightly at the thought of what Alex and Tom could do to them when reunited.

The rest of the week passed by uneventful and Alex didn't once try to get out of the hospital wing, mostly because he was always plotting with Tom or Yassen was keeping a very watchful eye on him. Either way Alex was released back to his unit and after a meeting with the Sergeant, Yassen became known as Cobra and part of K-unit which now was the largest unit at BB. It was the big day of Brookland's arrival and no one was very excited about it, in fact you could feel a blanket of dread covering the training camp as the 3 units in charge ever so slowly got ready to face what horror the world had in store for them, if the kids were anything like Cub then the camp would be a smoking mess by the end of the 1st week.

"Sooo Cubby, what are the students in your year like?" Eagle asked trying to pump Alex for information on his classmates since he had been tight-lipped about it before.

"They are not students, they are hell spawn that will drive you mad with all their complaining and they are not fit at all." Cub growled thinking about the nicknames they had for him and how he had to tell them about working for MI6 and in effect saving all their lives numerous times.

"Come on Cub, they can't be that bad." Eagle tried again.

"You're right Eagle, they aren't hell spawn, they are worse than that." Cub called back as he went to take a shower, from experience he knew no one would be there right now and the pink dye was out of the system and J-unit was only slightly tinted rose now. Mind you swordfish was holding a large grudge against Cub for that little prank and was going to embarrass the little school boy in front of his own unit by beating him at the assault course, which he of course rigged.

"Well this should be interesting, lets go meet the coach." Snake pushed open the door of their cabin and they all (including Cobra) filed out to meet up with B and D unit.

"You guys ready to torture some kiddies?" Eagle asked Barracuda-leader of B unit cheerfully as they all stood together as a coach was slowly inching its way up the driveway.

"I guess, hey where is Cub?" Barracuda grumbled looking over K unit.

"Taking a shower, he will join us soon." Wolf snapped out as the bus pulled to a stop a few feet away from them, the Sergeant came over and all 3 units snapped to attention, they held the frowns off their lips as the crowd of students came over, holding suitcases and talking loudly. Fox saw the Sergeant's eyebrow twitch and since he was closest to the man he took a few steps back.

"SILENCE!" The Sarge roared, the chattered died down for a few moments before flaring back up. "YOU WILL BE SILENCE OR YOU WILL RUN 20 KM WITHOUT STOPPING!" The sarge threatened as loud as his vocal cords would let him go, so pretty damn loud. That shut the students up and stare wide eyed at him. "Thats more like it." Sarge mumbled to his soldiers behind him before pacing up and down in front of the students, training his expert gaze on them, sighing at what he saw. Wimpy, unfit, complainers. Nothing like Cub, well no one was anything like Cub, but he had expected a little more.

"I am the Sergeant of this SAS training camp, you are not here for a vacation with mum and dad. You are here because there had been a threat made on the lives of this whole year and the government saw fit to send you to me for protection and training. We will not baby you here, you will work and train just as hard as the other soldiers here. If you step out of line since I can't bin you, I will punish you. So I wouldn't recommend stepping out of line. Behind me are units B, D and K they are your commanding units and you will do exactly what they tell you to no questions asked. I will now leave you in their trained hands, good luck gentlemen." Sarge finished whispering to the 3 units who didn't look pleased one bit. Barracuda, Jaguar(leader of D unit) and Wolf stepped forward from their units.

"Here we do not have names, we had code names. Mine is Barracuda, I'm unit leader of B unit. Falcon, Goose and Hyena members of my unit." Barracuda stated in an unemotional tone of voice.

"Jaguar of D unit, Panther, Salamander and Cheetah." Jaguar said shortly.

"I'm Wolf leader of K unit. This is Snake, Eagle, Fox and Cobra." Wolf said annoyed already.

Tom Harris caught eyes with Fox and wiggled his fingers cheekily at the man, who rolled his eyes at the teenager, sadly used to the teen already. Wolf opened his mouth to start to inform the bloody school children of their place and what is expected of them to do when a few units ran past. Salamander stepped forward grabbing one man by the arm.

"Dragonfly what the bloody hell is going on?" Salamander exclaimed.

"Cub is going to race against Swordfish on the assault course and we all really want to see the legend in action." Dragonfly explained before shaking off Salamander's grip and rushing to join his unit.

"Well you little kids are in luck, if we hurry you can see the SAS and MI6 legend in action." Panther grinned before herding the students towards the assault course.

"He's just running the assault course, its not that interesting." Wolf muttered to his unit mates.

"Been there, seen that." Eagle agreed.

"I don't know if he should be doing it just yet…" Snake said in overprotective medic mode.

"He will be fine Snake." Fox assured the medic as they reached the assault course just as Cub finished stretching. He noticed his unit and his classmates before quickly turning his back to them so they didn't see his face, the students erupted in chatter at the sight of the teenager. On Dragonfly's count he took off, easily making his way through the assault course, until he had to scale the climbing wall. He reached out to take the rope, but under the little amount of pressure Cub applied on the rope snapped and fell in a pile at his feet, the group gathered was shocked. Cub didn't waste a second in shock, he just simply backed up and took off running straight at the wall before pushing off the ground and scaled it, vaulting himself over the top and went on to finish the course in record time and leaving Swordfish gapping at the stopwatch he held.

"That time is impossible." He gasped.

"What time was it?" Cheetah called out.

"10 minutes and 20 seconds." He grounded out.

"You were so close to beating your old record Cub!" Eagle whined loudly and Cub just laughed.

"Want to try and beat it?" Cub making his voice deeper mocked Swordfish, who just threw down the stopwatch and stalked off. "That's what I thought." Cub mumbled before, still keeping his head down went to join B, D and K unit and his classmates who were trying to get a good look at his face, he stood between Yassen and Ben who both hovered over him protectively.

"Good show Cub, Fishy needed to be put straight." Eagle ruffled Cub's hair, who flicked the offending hand away before looking up, a smirk on his lips into the eyes of his classmates stunning them all (minus Tom).

"Druggy?" One of the bullies sputtered out in shock.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: Wasn't that fun? Well if it disappointed I know that the next chapter will not :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~ 10**

**Fallenqueen2: I'm trying to update as quickly as I can since I have no life this summer LOL Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters of ALEX RIDER, I wish I did because if I did this totally would have happened. **

**WARNING: mention of cutting, drug use and gang violence, but i'm sure you all are used to that just from the way Alex's school life was described in the books.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"What did you just call him!" Fox and Cobra demanded outraged, the other soldiers just looked on stunned.

"That's Druggy Rider! Harris, you said he was getting a health check!" One of the other jocks cried pointing at a bored looking Alex and then jabbed his finger into Tom's chest.

"So I lied, deal with it Nick." Tom sneered, grabbing Nick's wrist and using a move Alex taught him, flipped him over his shoulder onto the cold ground of BB, right into a puddle. Tom clapped his hands together and walked over to stand beside Alex.

"Nice form, you've been working out the kinks." Alex whistled impressed.

"I've got a lot of free time." Tom shrugged before punching Fox in the stomach. "Foxy! How are you dude? By the way after you and Cubby over here left Jack was raving on and on about you. I'm pretty sure she fancy's you, so you my friend have a chance." Tom ended with a wink, Ben just blushed while Alex looked disgusted and horrified by the mere thought.

"Did you have to say that? You know how visual I am." Alex almost whined as Tom slung an arm over his mate's shoulder.

"Oh I know, why do you think I said it?" Tom chuckled evilly and Alex elbowed him in the ribs lightly.

"Why the hell are you here druggy? I didn't think they let people who do drugs, cut themselves and are part of a gang into government run camps." Nick spat at Alex, talking down to him like he normally did, not expecting any back talk because he was king of year 10.

"Alex doesn't do drugs!" Tom cried out at the same time Yassen and Fox denied the other things Nick said with cold fury. Wolf could feel his anger welling up and from the looks on the other units faces as well as his own he wasn't the only one getting pissed off.

"Then why is druggy always sick and when he comes back always injured or some part of the school burns down!" Brittany, Nick's girlfriend asked in a queen bitch tone of voice.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP YOU PATHETIC WASTES OF SPACE!" Alex roared, snapping completely, he had taken all their abuse at school laying down, but here he was Cub and he was better than all of them. His class jumped up startled even some of the units flinched back since none of them knew that Cub could scream like that, but none the less they actually shut up.

"Good, now for some reason beyond my understanding it has been decided by my 'bosses' that I have to tell you brats what exactly I've been doing while I've been 'sick'." Alex said using air quotes when needed.

"I knew he wasn't sick." someone muttered but clamped their lips shut the instant Alex turned his death glare on them.

"Anyways, I work for MI6, yes they are real and yes I am a bloody spy." Alex spat out.

"Not like James Bond though, I already asked that." Tom added in for the student's benefit making Alex just roll his eyes.

"Shortly after my uncle died a year ago, I was recruited by MI6. Do you remember the Stormbreaker computers? Well if I didn't stop Sayle then they would have been turned on and all of you plus millions of other children would have died from an upgraded version of smallpox. So be grateful." Alex crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down the kids in front of him. The units behind him flinched back a bit. They had heard of Sayle and how he was stopped from killing millions all over the U.K but they had no idea that Cub was the one to stop the attack.

"Y-You're lying…" Whispers broke out over the crowd of students.

"Why on earth would I lie about this." Alex asked feeling his anger rising up once more.

"Because your a druggy!" Nick shouted again.

"He is not a freaking druggy!" Tom shouted back. "How many times do I have to tell you before you finally get it!"

"Alex is telling the truth, I saw him at Sayle's plant and saw the video of him in a tank with a man-of-war." Cobra stated coldly, the temperature outside dropping lower.

"The deadly jellyfish?" Falcon asked.

"The one and only." Alex turned his head to look at Falcon.

"How did you survive."

"My special skill is surviving, but the ones who try to kill me or innocent people normally don't."

"Is Rider telling the truth?" One boy muttered to the students around him.

"He is, I went on a mission with him once." Fox spoke up.

"I came to help him as back up." Wolf admitted. Snake and Eagle exchanged looks, Wolf had told them he had a mission in france, but never was allowed to tell them anything about it.

"This is so bullshit." More grumbles rose up and Alex had enough, he removed his jacket tossing it to Tom, keeping his glare even on the students in front of him as he pulled his shirt over his head to reveal all the scars, new and old from numerous different missions scattered all over his upper body. B and D unit's blanched back with the students, they had never seen those types of wounds on someone so young,which led them to wonder. How old exactly was Cub?

"Cub, how old are you?" Hyena asked slowly, not his usual cheery self.

"15." Alex answered back confused to why they wanted to know and all the units (minus Fox and Cobra) almost fell back onto their butts, but since they were soldiers they held themselves up on their own two feet.

"What? 15?" Goose asked hoping Cub was playing a prank on them, but form the look he was getting this was no prank.

"We thought you were at least 16!" Cheetah exclaimed.

"Well I was actually 14 the first time I came here to train with you lot." Cub waved his hand dismissively.

"14, bloody hell!" Jaguar grumbled.

"It's not a big deal, calm down." Cub said startled that the units were making his age out to be this huge deal.

"You were only 14 when you beat all the previous records on the assault course?" Snake asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I guess?" Cub said slowly.

"Freaking teen super spy." Snake grumbled and Cub couldn't help but laugh as he pulled his shirt and jacket back on.

"B and D unit here will take you on a tour and place you in your units and cabins." Wolf barked out, grabbing Cub by his upper arm, dragging him towards K unit's cabin. "You Cub have some explaining to do and don't even try to use that classified shit on us." He said in a low voice as Cub let himself be tugged along with the rest of K unit trailing behind the pair.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: The end of chapter 10, sorry it was short, next chapter which will take longer will be because Alex telling them about his 1st mission and answering questions they have, don't worry Tom will show up again! Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~ 11**

**Fallenqueen2: since this story is in such high demand I will update it sooner rather than later, warning my other stories will now take longer to update :( So a HUGE thanks to MisteryMaiden for kicking my butt into gear and the questions that are asked in this chapter :)**

**Thanks for all the support! You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters of ALEX RIDER, I wish I did because if I did this totally would have happened.**

* * *

"Alright Cub, start talking." Wolf ordered as he pushed Cub onto a chair in K unit's cabin. Alex crossed his arms and stared back at the unit leader as the rest filed in and took up various positions around the cabin.

"Oh i can talk, in fact when I get going I sound like Tom." Cub smirked.

"That's not a good thing." Fox added in.

"So what do you want me to talk about?" Alex asked leaning back in his chair, balancing it on one leg.

"Your missions. This time you can't give us that classified bull." Wolf demanded with a victorious smirk.

"What if I don't want to tell you about them." Cub said his voice turning so cold that even Yassen was slightly proud.

"How about we just ask you questions and you can answer them?" Fox spoke up trying to make this easier on the 15 year old, Cub thought for a moment before nodding his consent.

"I'll go first and we will work clockwise around the room." Snake suggested and everyone agreed to this. It was going to go Snake, Wolf, Eagle, Fox and then lastly Cobra. "So Cub, how did MI6 recruit you?"

"After I figured out that my Uncle Ian wasn't killed in a car crash, I did a little digging, found his car and in the process beat the crap out of some people MI6 uses after almost being crushed by a car crusher." Fox paled at this since he hadn't been told the details of what happened at the junk yard. "They called me in the next day, left me alone in a room next to my uncle's office, I wanted to see it so I edged my way onto the window ledge, jumped, hung onto the union jack for dear life and then entered my Uncle's office. I read some files before they shot my with a dart, knocking me out. Closely followed by some Blackmail by MI6's head, I was shipped here to hell to train with you guys." Alex explained, in a as brief way he could muster.

"Holy hell Cub!" Snake exclaimed.

"Damn Cub you really are crazy." Eagle whistled, Cub merely shrugged since looking back that was actually a walk in the park.

"My turn, we get that you were then sent on a mission after you finished training here and again We are extremely sorry for the way we acted when you first came here Cub." Wolf said mournfully.

"I forgave you wolf when you took a bullet for me, same with Fox. Cobra the second after he 'died' and the rest of you lot when you helped us take out that sniper that almost killed Tom, Jack and Fox." Cub said, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Thank you Alex." Wolf said softly, almost to himself using Cub's given name for once. "My question is, on any of your missions did you have back-up?" Cub thought about it for a few minutes, running over each mission in his mind.

"Mission 1-No. Mission 2-Sort of, that was the mission in France Wolf. I called MI6 to get me out, but no one came and I was almost dissected alive for that. Mission 3-I went in with backup but they were killed when they went on ahead, leaving me behind and I was almost adopted by a crazed man who tried to nuke the world. Mission 4-No. Mission 5- Not until the end…Mission 6- Ehhh near the end, but at the very end no and Mission 7- I got stuck with Fox and the ASIS." He winked at Fox, who rolled his eyes.

"So overall, no backup and when you did have backup they were either never there when you needed them or they were killed." Wolf summed up, feeling horrified that MI6 never gave him backup and that he had obeyed orders to stay put at the base of the mountain to wait while the kid was almost dissected ALIVE!

"Next question Eagle?" Cub turned his head lazily to the hyper man of the unit.

"Err, well…" Eagle hummed before snapping his fingers, eyes turning hard. "Why did '6 send you instead of an adult agent?" He asked, feeling his anger bubble up at the thought of what MI6 blackmailed the teen in front of him into doing.

"Many villains have asked me that exact same thing, and all of them ended up dead." Cub chuckled humourlessly. "Well Blunt had told me many a times that no one would suspect a 14 year old child to be an undercover agent, I have skills and size that other agents don't have, yada, yada, yada." Cub waved his hand horizontally at the end. Eagle couldn't think of anything other than swear words, aimed at Blunt to reply to Alex's answer.

"Alright Cub, how were you discovered, captured and how did you escape when on your 1st mission." Fox asked, he always had wondered about that.

"Well I had just found out what Sayle was up to and I got spotted so I ran right into Sayle's tongue less henchman, who knocked me out. After I had to listen to Sayle go on about his childhood and why he hates school children so much and being a dumb ass told me his plan. He left to the grand starting of the computers and the virus, Nadia Vole tricked me and I ended up in a tank with the Man of War. Using a metal eating cream Smithers gave me, I got out, Vole died and I managed to get to the science museum to stop Sayle. I got 2 bullets in him, one of the bullets well… It hit the Prime Minister in the hand." Alex rubbed his neck at the last statement.

"That was you!" K-unit minus Cobra yelled.

"My bad?" Alex said slowly. Wolf shook his head, Snake rolled his eyes upwards and Eagle just sighed loudly.

"Cobra, question _please?_" Alex almost begged with his uncle.

"What were you feeling when Sayle aimed the gun at you point blank before I shot him?" Cobra asked, wanting an in to what his nephew was feeling at the time it wasn't everyday a 14 year old looked into a barrel of a gun and came out un scarred.

"…Honestly, I felt anger and sadness." Alex said after thinking back to that time. "Anger that MI6 couldn't track this one injured man down, that they had put me in harm's way in the first place. Sadness because I knew when I was shot I would be leaving Jack and Tom alone."

"No feelings for yourself?" Yassen asked surprised as the others in the cabin.

"None, I figured that if it was my fate to die then I would take it peacefully. Plus… I had a chance to be with my family again…" Alex whispered softly, Ben heard this none the less. The older man strode across the room and engulfed the blonde into a bear hug. "Thanks Ben." Alex muttered into the man's ear, not knowing that he needed a hug until hugged.

"Dog pile on Cub!" Eagle shouted and everyone, yes everyone (Wolf and Yassen were legit dragged in) hugged Cub, who felt very happy if slightly lacking air.

"Well isn't that the cutest thing you have ever dang seen?" A voice with a fake texas drawl came out. "Is Cubby even alive in there?"

"TOM!" Alex shouted muffled from the middle of a group hug, he wormed his way out of Ben's arms and crawled under the other's legs and saw his best mate sitting on his cot, eyebrows raised at the scene before him. Once the soldiers noticed Cub was gone they all parted very quickly.

"Hey mate, did you uh enjoy that group hug you had going on there?" Alex's cheeks heated up without his permission so to draw attention away from them he shoved the shorter boy off his cot and sat down on it, crossing his legs looking annoyed.

"Shut up Tom." Was all Alex said before a thought occurred to him, a way to get the others to stop asking him things about his missions… "Hey guys why don't you ask Tom here some questions?" Planting that idea in their minds easily and it took hold as Eagle cheered and turned his gaze to the boy now on the floor.

"Take a seat Harris." Fox grinned, clearly he was going to enjoy questioning the insane teen. Tom gulped as he took Alex's now empty chair that was facing the 5 men in the room while Alex looked on from his bed with a huge grin.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: hope you guys enjoyed that one, next up is tom's questioning and a the 1st revenge prank on K-unit. Look forward to it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~ 12**

**Fallenqueen2: I swear on my honour of a fan fiction writer that I WILL finish this story! Thanks for the support people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters of ALEX RIDER, I wish I did because if I did this totally would have happened. **

* * *

"Alright Tom, my question for you is rather simple. How long have you known Cub, was he always this talented?" Snake asked wondering more about Cub's childhood than anything else.

"Since we were little kids on the playground. Some kids were picking on me then Alex showed up and kicked all their butt's, from then on we became friends for life." Tom grinned, giving Alex a high five. "So in other words… Yes Alex has always been pure skill."

"How exactly do you know about what Alex does Harris?" Wolf snapped.

"Ah so your Wolf, I gotta say I was expecting someone… Taller." Tom smirked, Wolf did what he does best. He snarled like a wolf at the teen who just faked a yawn and smirked when he saw how much it pissed off Wolf.

"Kid's got a death wish." Snake whispered to Eagle who nodded wide eyed.

"Nah he's just insane." Alex commented and Tom gave his best mate a cheesy grin.

"Just answer the question." Wolf gritted his teeth.

"Well Wolf-man it went down like this. He told me on his own free will on our way to Venice. He needed someone to know, someone who could understand other than Jack so he told me. Then I saw him in action when he BASE jumped off a cliff onto a building that soon was blown up a few minutes after he went in." Tom said in a bored tone like that hadn't phased him at all. "I thought he was dead until he called me from god knows where." Tom sent Alex a pointed look making the other teen roll his eyes.

"Alright Harris my turn." Eagle grinned widely.

"Oh god." Tom muttered and Alex placed his hand over his mouth to stop a loud snort of laughter.

"So had Cub murdered any of your classmates for calling him a druggie?" Eagle asked, a glint of evil in his eyes.

"Hm…. Surprisingly no, he might during the time here but he hasn't physically harmed anyone. He just burned down the science wing." Tom added in like it was something that happened everyday.

"You burned down the science wing of your school?" Eagle looked at Cub bug eyed.

"Yeah, well in my defence I had an evil clone of myself trying to terminate me." Cub held up his hands in front of his face.

"Does anything normal ever happen to you?" Snake mumbled.

"Not really." Alex said cheerfully.

"Foxy, your turn." Tom sang and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine…. Why do the kids call Alex druggie?" Fox asked, knowing the others in the cabin were wondering the same thing. Alex took this time to dig around in the backpack that Tom had brought in with him, finding the box and pulling something out of it. He snuck around the circle of chairs silently, only Yassen noticing the movements. Alex placed his index finger to his lips and Yassen gave an unnoticeable nod before directing his eyes back to Tom and let Alex do whatever it was he was going to do.

"Well it started after his uncle died and he was sent on his first mission. He came back bruised, battered and it was like his mind was in another place. It went on like this getting worse after each mission, it didn't help that after the point blanc mission, the science wing burnt down. People started to talk about Alex and somehow people came up with the idea that he is part of a gang, a druggie and since he was always injured he was a cutter. I tried to set them straight way more than once but teenagers are stupid as hell and wouldn't let that idea go. So Alex just gave up on trying to correct them and let them think whatever they wanted to." Tom explained taking his time therefore giving Alex more time to do the 1st in a scheme of revenge on K-unit.

"Any other questions?" Tom asked innocently, knowing the havoc he had caused inside each of K unit's brains all revolving around Alex/Cub.

"Just one, how did you get in here?" Yassen asked and the others face palmed for not thinking of that before.

"Rather simply actually. Once I managed to get Barracuda and Jaguar pissed at Nick, I just went up to Hyena and asked him to point me in the direction of K unit's cabin. He looked at me like I was crazy then asked me if I had gotten my classmate in trouble with BOTH unit leaders. I said yup, he laughed sounding like an actual hyena and gladly pointed me to your cabin. From there on I slithered in through the open window." Tom explained, jerking his thumb to the indeed open window behind him.

"You are going to cause a lot of problems aren't you Harris?" Wolf questioned rubbing at his forehead.

"Yup, but mostly for my other classmates." Tom said cheery.

"Oh then you are alright kid." Eagle slapped Tom across the back.

"Brookland is doomed." Alex grinned from what it looked like the exact same spot on his bed he had been in before he snuck around the room.

"Got that right mate, now I'm off to get settled into my new cabin. Hurrah." Tom said in mock excitement, slinging his closed bag over his shoulder before he wormed his way out the window again.

"Tom, next time use the door." Fox rolled his eyes and Tom gave him a 2 fingered salute before wandering off to find his school year.

"You friend is insane Cub." Snake commented.

"He has to be to hang out with Cub." Wolf retorted and Cub just rolled his eyes.

"I resent that, anyways I have to go find the Sarge to run over tomorrow's program for Brookland with him." Cub rolled his eyes in annoyance, he picked up a folder and left the cabin. He doubled back around to a tree that was overlooking K unit's cabin and scrambled his way up to the branch beside the one Tom was sitting on waiting for him.

"I take it you set Teddy up?" Tom asked as Alex pulled out a remote control from Tom's bag.

"Yup, its time to freak them out." Alex grinned wickedly as he powered on the screen and controls.

Inside the cabin, a teddy bear Alex had placed on Wolf's bed eyes flickered red, inside each one was a webcam that recorded everything it saw and heard and when a control was punched in it reacted like a robot. The bear moved its head to the left and stared down the men who were now putting chairs away. Eagle was the first one to notice the bear.

"Wolf since when do you have a teddy bear?" Eagle teased his leader, who's head snapped over to his bed. He growled as he stalked over to it.

"I do not have a teddy bear, maybe its Cubs?" Wolf picked it up and its head moved to look at Wolf with its red eyes. Wolf let out a small yell as he dropped the bear back onto his bed, backing up to the other side of the cabin.

"What's wrong Wolf? Scare of a teddy bear?" Fox laughed.

"T-That thing just moved its head!" Wolf exclaimed in shock, pointing his finger at the bear in question and the rest of the unit crowded around it, Yassen having a bad feeling melted into the shadows by his bed to watch the show he knew Alex and Tom had caused.

"It doesn't look like it moved Wolf." Fox said slowly.

"It's eyes sure are creepy mind you." Snake added in.

"No it moved!" Wolf cried.

"Maybe you should get some sleep wolf, you might be seeing things." Snake said slowly looking over at his unit leader. The teddy slowly got to its feet and stared at the 3 men around him, 2 of them had their jaws unhinged.

"Bloody hell!" Eagle yelped backing up to where Wolf was standing.

"It just freaking stood up!" Fox shouted.

"What?" Snake turned around and stared at the now standing bear as it opened its mouth and a loud keening sounds came from it, like the movie 'the ring'. They all backed WAY up now, freaking out. The bear jumped off the bed and started to slowly move towards the freaked out unit, the sound getting louder with every step it took.

"I'm out of here!" Eagle shouted and bolted out the door closely followed by the rest of his unit, almost running over J-unit.

"What the bloody hell are you running from?" Dragon asked, but K Unit was gone. J unit peeked inside the cabin to see the walking, keening teddy and quickly hightailed it out of there after K unit.

Up in the tree, both Tom and Alex were leaning against the tree trunk killing themselves with laughter.

"Did you just see that!" Tom gasped out.

"I think Eagle wet his trousers!" Alex commented and the 2 were off again. J unit hadn't been planed but it worked out well none the less.

Inside Yassen just picked up the bear and flipped the hidden off switch and tossed it out the window where Tom still chuckling climbed down and grabbed it, shooting Yassen a quick cheeky grin before climbing back up to laugh and plot with Alex who was now proven to be just as insane as Harris. Tom had to get into his cabin by curfew so after he calmed down he went off into the night while Alex returned to his unit cabin where Yassen just shook his head at the teen with a small smile on his lips.

"Good night Uncle Yas…" Alex trailed off as he fell asleep half under his covers a goofy smile on his face, wiped out after all that laughing. Yassen chuckled at the sight of the boy, he property tucked the teen in, but would deny it if anyone asked. Alex deserved some laughter in his life and the russian was glad he got some finally. He pulled his own sheet over his body and fell into a tense sleep like per normal. Around 1:00 AM he heard K unit slowly coming back in looking for signs of the killer teddy bear but found none and went to bed. Fox checked on Alex first before he climbed into bed. They all were exhausted but most likely still tense after being scared half to death so it was an uneasy night for the 4 men.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: yes shorter I believe than most but I covered what I wanted to for this chapter. NEXT CHAPTER shall be Brookland's 1st morning at BB AKA hell. R&R, any suggestions for pranks are welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~ 13**

**Fallenqueen2: Thank you to EVERYONE for the amazing support and reviews of the last chapter which I had a lot of fun writing :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters of ALEX RIDER, I wish I did because if I did this totally would have happened. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Cub…Cubby." Eagle's voice pierced Alex's haze of sleep.

"What?" He growled flipping onto his stomach.

"Someone needs to get the little school brats up." Eagle reminded him, Alex propped his head up on his hand to look at the man.

"Send Wolf… Without his morning coffee." He smirked after some thought and the lump that they call their unit leader under the single sheet on his 'bed'.

"Well someone is evil in the morning… I like it." Eagle said cheery, Alex merely grunted and dropped his head back onto his pillow.

"Ohhhh Wolfieeeee." Eagle sang as he started to poke his leader over and over again.

"Bugger off Eagle." Wolf grumbled from under the pillow which he pulled over his head.

"Don't you want to torment the little kiddies?" Eagle asked, that sadly got Wolf's attention.

"They are little snot nosed brats." Wolf mumbled to himself as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "Let me just get some coffee…" He swung his legs over the side of his bed.

"Nope, sorry wolf. No coffee until you get the kiddies up. Cub's orders." Eagle said cheerfully before diving back to his messy bed. After a few choice swear words in both english and spanish directed at Cub, who shot back some also in spanish Wolf lumbered off to wake up the Brookland students.

"Shouldn't we go get a closer seat to this?" Snake asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nah, we will be able to hear him from here. That and I left a bullhorn by their cabin and he will be using it." Cub answered grinning from under his sheets.

"You really do have a evil mind… Wait a second! The teddy! That was all you!" Snake cried outraged.

"Teddy? What teddy? Who has a teddy here? Lame thats all I'm saying." Cub raised an eyebrow looked surprised.

"You put it in here and you were controlling it!" Snake pressed.

"Okay Snake, you are in need of some coffee, maybe even a smoke or two…" Cub said in a worried tone.

"You know what I'm talking about Cub." Snake said and Alex just looked at him confused.

"Snake, I think its time to check out your mental health." Cub said soothingly while the medic shot him a withering look.

"MOVE YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE MAGGOTS!" They heard Wolf's now increased voice scream at the cabins containing year 10 from Brookland. Screams of shock emitted from said cabins as Wolf kept up a stream of insults until they all scrambled out of bed.

"SINCE YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND WHEN I SAY MOVE IT. TAKE 10 LAPS AROUND THE LAKE BEFORE RETURNING TO THE MESS HALL FOR BREAKFAST. NOW MOVE IT!" Wolf screamed at the kids and they heard the loud noise of stomping feet as the kids ran for the lake. Moments later the door Wolf came back in with a white foam cup clutched in his right hand, the bullhorn in his life. The coffee steaming hot as he sipped it contently looking very at peace until he noticed his unit still in their beds.

"What you lot staring at? Get out of bed and get to the mess hall." Wolf barked before turning on his heel and striding out of the cabin once again, leaving the smell of fresh instant coffee in his wake.

"Wolf has spoken." Fox snickered as he pulled on a new shirt for the what he had a feeling was going to be a long painful day. Alex glanced around the cabin as he pulled his night shirt over his head exposing his still slightly red bullet wound by his hip and before Snake could prod about it he pulled on another shirt, pretending the now familiar tingling wasn't there.

Yassen watched his nephew with careful eyes, he had already woken up and dressed before even Eagle woke up. His bed was in the corner of the room, covered in shadows which made it a perfect nest he supposed you could say. He saw Alex flinch slightly, but it looked like he didn't even know he was flinching when he pulled his shirt off. In fact to Yassen it looked like he was so used to the pain that it didn't even register in his mind. Anger flared up within Yassen's heart, MI6 did this to him, SCORPIA did this to him and like the terrorist cell yassen never forgave and he never forgot. A child should never have to get used to the after pain of bullet wounds or any wounds for that matter.

Yes Alex looked like a child in every aspect; if you saw his upper body and his eyes that would change your view pretty quickly. His eyes were what haunted Yassen the most, he had looked into the eyes of the people he killed very carefully as they took their last breaths but none of them affected him as much as Alex's did. They were duller than they had been when Yassen used to check up on him when Ian was away on missions, they looked like they had seen too much which in Alex's case they had. Even Yassen wasn't sure what exactly Alex had seen on his missions and he didn't want to press the boy, but if he didn't tell someone soon then he would be in serious trouble. He hadn't seen any signs of PTS, but that didn't mean that it wasn't there just under the surface waiting to break free when something triggered it. Yassen swore to himself as he followed Cub out to the mess hall that if Cub did break and fall into a swirl of darkness then he would be right there falling after him.

Cub of course being the super teenaged spy he was noticed that Yassen hadn't taken his eyes off him since he had gotten out of bed, normally he would try to get away from those prying eyes but somehow this made him feel safe. Like someone was actually watching his back for him and it felt… Nice he guessed that was the right word. Even if it was a tad unnerving Alex could live with it. He just wished he could be inside Yassen's head just to see what he was thinking so intently about, then again; Alex gave a small shudder; maybe he didn't want to know after all. He slid into his seat beside Fox and started to eat what they tried to pass off as food before he had to go gather the school kids. Swordfish was glaring at him, Alex just smirked back in triumph causing the man to look away annoyed.

"We are done wolfie." Tom sang as he, James, Sam, Sarah and Katie came into the dinning hall, sweating and out of breath.

"You're done all the laps?" Wolf looked at each of them pointedly.

"That is correct." Tom smirked as he squeezed in beside Alex after the 5 of them got their 'food' and joined K-unit.

"How you been Cub?" James asked testing out the codename and nodded like he approved.

"Same old." Alex had always liked James.

"So how many people have you beaten up here so far?" Sarah asked, both her and Katie were in the same Karate class with Alex and had seen him in action.

"Well surprisingly none so far. We do have hand to hand combat this afternoon." With that being said Alex, Sarah and Katie all grinned evilly before high giving each other.

"Why do I have a feeling we all will end up in the hospital wing before this day is done?" Sam asked faking a shudder.

"Because if you go up against any of those 3 then you will end up in the hospital wing." Tom said breezily gesturing to the 3 karate kids as he had deemed them when he saw them spar in P.E one time.

"You better remember that Sammy before you go mouthing off about how we can't do 10 laps around a lake." Katie smirked rather smugly.

"Noted." Sam nodded.

"Whipped." James whispered to Tom and Alex who had to cover their mouths to smother their laughter.

"What was that James?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Whipped." James stated more clearly.

"Damn right he is, do you know how long I worked to make him like this?" Katie snorted and Sam gave a dramatic shudder and she rolled her eyes, pecking his cheek.

K-unit had just watched this exchange shocked that Alex was acting his age and more shocked that the 5 who just joined them might be even more insane than Cub,which was saying something.

"I need more coffee." Wolf rubbed his forehead before going to get some more, Snake right behind him.

"So Cub what are our code names going to be?" James asked thinking ahead.

"Doesn't work like that James, around here you have to earn a codename which then will be given to you by your unit or the Sarge." Alex tried to explain.

"Do you know what unit we will be with?" Sarah asked, crossing her fingers that she wasn't stuck with Nick or his girlfriend.

"I may have an idea. After all I was the one who put the students into each unit." Alex said smugly.

"Well tell us then!" Sam exclaimed. Alex pretended to ponder over this for a moment, well at least until Wolf and Snake were seated.

"All 5 of you will be in K-unit." Alex announced before he bursted out laughing because Wolf had been drinking his coffee when he announced and that caused the older man do spit his coffee across the table, hitting Fox in the face. Fox grimaced wiping the backwashed coffee off his face before he stood up grumbling some unpleasant words directed at both Wolf and Alex(he was mostly joking about Cub, not so much Wolf) as he stalked off to the washrooms to clean his face off.

"Awesome!" All 5 of the students cheered, clapping each other on the backs or high fiving each other.

"Oh no." Snake moaned, dropping his head in his hands.

"This is just not your day is it Snake?" Cub teased lightly and snickered when the medic sent a half hearted glare at him.

"So how much longer do you think it will take the others to finish the laps?" Sam asked and Sarah shrugged.

"When we finished they were on lap like 4, they could be a while." Sarah said.

"Well in that case, I believe we have some revenge to plot." Tom said rubbing his hands together like an evil mastermind, which you know he was.

"Yeah, its time to pay back those brats for branding Cub over here a 'druggie'." James agreed.

"We thought up some wicked ideas on the freakishly long drive over here." Katie produced a list from her pocket with a flourish. Alex read it over and smiled evilly before passing it down to the rest of his unit, who by the end were laughing and their day had started to look up.

"This is bloody brilliant, did you all think up these yourselves?" Eagle laughed handing Katie back the list.

"Well it was mostly Katie." James spoke up and she blushed deeply.

"Hey," Tom whined. "I helped too."

"Yes Tommy you helped too." Katie said in a voice like she was talking to a child. He made a face before crossing his arms across his chest huffing.

"I gotta say… Mink that is pretty evil genius level." Eagle smiled brightly and she blinked rapidly.

Is…Is that my codename?" She asked trying not to sound happy.

"Huh, yeah I guess it is!" Eagle laughed before shaking her hand. "Welcome to K unit Mink."

"Thanks a bunch Eagle!" She said ecstatic. "HA! I got my codename first!" Katie grinned at her friends.

"No fair." James and Tom grumbled.

"Thats my girl." Sam laughed while Sarah high fived her.

"Alright well today we will do prank number…10 since all this week we will be doing endurance testing. Today is hand to hand combat." Alex smirked at the possibilities of comedy that would come from this prank.

"Number 10… Oh my god that will be too good!" Sarah cackled when she looked at the list.

"That will be so much fun to watch!" Sam laughed.

"Who says you will be watching it?" Alex suggested with a small chuckle at the horrified expressions on the faces of his new unit mates.

"NO!" James cried outraged.

"Man up James." Sarah teased.

"If manning up means take part of that prank then I am very content being a boy." James stated crossing his arms defiantly.

"If you do this, I will take you to the movies and see whatever movie you want." Sarah coaxed with a small smile.

"Well if you put it that way…" James muttered, cheeks turning pink.

"Now whose's whipped?" Sam teased and James punched his arm.

"I think we have established that you both are very whipped, can we move on?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow while Alex snickered. They spent the next little while plotting with B, D(Who when told about the prank ideas were rather excited to help) and K units about how they were going to pull of prank 10 by the time hand to hand combat came around. Finally the rest of year 10 **(A/N: I don't want to write about like 300 students so when I say year 10 I mean like around 15-20, deal with it please)** walked in breathing very heavily and sweating buckets.

"Finally, I was growing a beard over here." Hyena grumbled. "Now get back outside, you have missed breakfast and we have some talking that needs doing." Hyena herded the kids back outside much to their complaining and annoyance with the remaining units and new K-unit members following.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: My gosh this one was painful to write and I don't know why! Well I hope it didn't disappoint, I won't be updating for like the next 2 weeks because I'm going on vacation! WOOOOO! Ahem anyways R&R and DFTBA (don't forget to be awesome -Vlogbrothers!) **


	14. Chapter 14

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~ 14**

**Fallenqueen2: I'm back from my 2 week vacation, but every time I managed to check my email I got a rush of face's, alerts and AMAZING reviews! I really hope prank 10 lives up to your hopes, its not really a prank per say, well it is but its not… Its kind of confusing but it should be funny none the less :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters of ALEX RIDER, I wish I did because if I did this totally would have happened. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

B,D and K units stood in front of the out of shape students, looks of displeasure on their faces since this was the time they were going to spilt the kids into each unit. B and D units felt slightly bad for K unit because they had the insane 5 as those students were deemed and Cub in their unit.

"Pipe down and listen up maggots!" Jaguar shouted and like scared little kiddies the Brookland students clamped their mouths shut and turned their attention to the units in front of them.

"We will now be placing you into your unit, after that you will be starting your assessment tests with your determined group." Jaguar had to resist making a face at the last part. "Cub will now tell you which unit you are in." Jaguar gladly stepped back letting the fair haired teen step forward. He opened up a page from the folder he was holding, cleared his throat and started reading loudly which teen was going to join each group. He started with K Unit because the new members already knew that they were in that unit, none the less when he called their names they wolf whistled and high fived. Cub went on to add Nick to B unit and Barracuda tried not to face palm and when Brittany was added to D unit Jaguar's eye twitched. Soon Cub was done adding five students to each of the 3 groups that were now standing surrounded by their new recruits, no group looking happy about this at all.

"To start off your assessment test we will be doing hand to hand combat, a very special version." Cub smirked and Tom gave him a high five behind his back. "Let's head to the prepped arena." K unit gave a small chuckle as the students started to lag behind Cub as he led the way, the Insane 5 were right up beside him talking randomly with him.

"We uh don't have to take part in number 10 while we do a demo do we?" Salamander asked nervously.

"If Cub is part of the demo then no, he has some self respect." Wolf assured the D unit member.

"As his medic I don't really think he should take part in the demo." Snake said firmly.

"Ha, like Cub will sit out." Goose snorted and Wolf couldn't help but agree.

"He can be part of the demo if he wishes as long as someone is there to pull him back." Cobra spoke up, startling some who had forgotten he was there, Fox nodded agreeing with every word the russian spoke as they came to a stop in front of a field with a wooden platform hovering a few inches over the ground. Alex jumped up and faced to look at the shuffling students below him.

"Listen up brats! Right now we will be showing you a few examples of hand to hand combat styles before you will come up here in pairs to show us what you are capable of. Who do you want to see spar first?" Alex announced.

"You and Cobra!" Nick called out he chose the toughest and coldest looking SAS soldier there because he couldn't wait to see Rider get pummelled.

"I need to be outside the ring to make sure Cub doesn't fight for real." Cobra stated coldly and Cub nodded happily at his uncle.

"Fight Wolf man!" Tom called up from his spot and Alex chuckled.

"What do you say Wolf?" Cub asked and in reply Wolf hauled himself onto he stage.

"I say lets see what your made of Cub." Wolf cracked his knuckles standing beside the young teen. "I'll avoid your bullet wounds." he whispered in a low tone to Alex who nodded slightly. They stood a decent distance apart from each other before bowing at a 45 degree angle and in a blur of movement they were fighting. With every punch or block that was carried out Alex became more engrossed within the fight, his mind automatically going to 'fight for your life' mode and his attacks became more furious and desperate. Ben noticed Wolf being forced back and Alex's eyes become hard and dark, he nudged Cobra and they both sprang up onto the platform.

"Hey Cub, you need to calm down. No one here is trying to maim, blow up, torture or dissect you alive. You're safe, Jack, Tom and both your new uncles are alive and well. Calm down." Ben said soothingly as he unclenched Alex's hands while Yassen stood beside him, a hand on his shoulder. After a few tense moments Alex released a loud exhale of air letting his whole body relax.

"Aw man I hate that reflex." Alex grumbled running a hand over his face. "Thanks for bring me back…"

"It's alright Cub, you can't help the fact that you've been in too many life threatening situations in your life." Fox shook his head disgusted by MI6 yet again.

"Why did you stop the fight?" Nick called out annoyed that Rider had gotten off the hook.

"If he went on he would have fought and maybe killed everyone here he thought posed a threat to him in order to get away." Cobra stated coldly hating this Nick boy even more with each passing moment.

"Too true." Alex mumbled rubbing sweat off his forehead. "When you've almost been killed too many times to count then you will understand. Sorry about hurting you Wolf." Alex turned to the now sitting Wolf holding his rub cage.

"Nah they are just bruised nothing to worry about." Wolf waved it off holding back a wince as he walked off the platform closely followed by Cobra, Cub and Fox.

"Uh-huh." Cub looked amused and the expression became larger when Snake came over and started to check out his bruised ribs and Wolf was protesting.

"Alright maggots! We will be calling names out for your sparring match." Falcon yelled out before proceeding to read out the pairs. Tom Vs. Nick was going to be the most interesting one, that and Sarah and Katie. All the pairs hoisted themselves onto the platform while the units took a few steps back, on Cheetah's mark they started to fight, a few minutes in Cub hit a button on a small remote as Hyena held up a video camera aiming it towards the stage. The insane 5 sighed loudly before letting out a yelp as the platform below their feet slid away and all the Brookland students fell into a huge pit of mud many of them landing face first. In other words they were now engaged in a huge mud wrestling pit.

"What the bloody hell!?" Nick exclaimed trying to pick himself up but slipping on the mud like many others. Hyena had to keep his camera arm still while he and the other units tried not to fall over laughing. Some of the more girly girls let out high pitched shriek after high pitched shriek as they fell face first into the mud repeatedly.

"Evil geniuses the lot of you!" Goose wiped his eyes as he looked on at the amusing muddy scene in front of him.

"It's a teenager thing." Cub said smugly in-between fits of laughter. The only ones who kept going where Tom, James, Sam, Sarah and Katie who were fighting as well as they could through the mud which the units took a mental note of, K unit looked on pleasantly surprised that those 5 had kept on going.

"You maggots are a disgrace to the youth of today! Since it seems only 5 of you can manage to keep going under these conditions only 5 of you get lunch. Now follow Panther and Snake to get hosed down." Jaguar shouted and after many more slips and falls the students followed the 2 snickering medics to the side of the bathroom huts. Alex was already standing there with Fox and Eagle flanking him, all 3 holding up high powered hoses. Panther and Snake force the kids to stand in a line, the insane 5 went first and laughed, Tom did a little dance as they were sprayed free of mud. They walked over to stand with the remaining members of K unit and start to talk with them, mostly intent on bugging Wolf since he was the one they always got the best reaction out of.

"This is too much fun." Eagle cackled using the high powered current of water to hose the mud off of Nick with such force that the boy fell backwards again he stumbled away mud caked all over his bottom and Alex laughed as he hosed down rather harshly one of the boys who had called him a druggie at Brookland.

"Why do you think I got the high powered hoses?" Alex asked mysteriously and Fox just laughed as all 3 of them turned their hoses on the final kid, successfully blowing him back a few feet.

"Alright Maggots, only the new members of K unit are allowed to have lunch, all of you head back to your cabins. Get into dry clothes and we will come collect you for the next assessment test, for those eating lunch be in the mess hall in 10 minutes." Barracuda ordered before him and the other units walked away. Alex, dragging Fox rushed off to prep for prank number 2 and 3 which worked together.

"Did you have fun Alex?" Ben chuckled as they loaded up what they needed.

"How could I not have fun with that? They deserve that and so much more." Alex said quirking his eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about the 'druggie' rumour?"

"Nothing anyone could do about it."

"Did they ever get violent with you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle Ben."

"No child should have to handle bullying."

"No child should have to handle what I've handled."

"I will get you free of this world, I swear."

"It's a nice thought Ben, but it will never work."

"I'll think of something. I promise."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep." With those final words Alex left Ben's side and went to get Tom, James and Sam from the boy's cabin for lunch and to inform them of the plan for the afternoon leaving a stunned and thinking Ben in his wake.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: Wow I'm just not in the mood at all for this right now, but it came out alright (I like to think). I just hope I lived up too all your amazing reviews and if anyone has any ideas for pranks TELL ME. I'm stuck on prank 9 on my list LOL. So yeah R&R you awesome people! Lets get my review number up to 100! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~ 15**

**Fallenqueen2: Thank you again so much for all the reviews etc, they mean a lot but remember I do have a life outside of fan fiction so updates will take some time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters of ALEX RIDER, I wish I did because if I did this totally would have happened. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

B, D and K unit were sitting in the mess hall plotting how they were going to make prank 2 and 3 work that afternoon with Cub and the Insane 5. Evil laughter emitted from those claimed tables every so often unnerving some of the newer recruits while the ones who knew the members of those 3 units shrugged it off with the fleeting thought of putty to those who were on the receiving end of whatever they were planning. Ben had put in some remarks here and there but he was still wondering about how he could save Alex from MI6's clutches and only snapped back to life when everyone got up to set up for the trek that afternoon. D unit was sent to get the kiddies started on their trek, the Insane 5 were not pleased with this part of the prank but when they were assured they would be pulled out later they were quite happy to cause chaos in anyway they could. B and K unit with Cub hiked ahead of the Brookland students into the dense woods close to the camp and out of the way of the already warned agents who were patrolling the borders. Said agents just chuckled and asked if they could have a recording of it after. Hyena had already started to compile a video clip collection of the pranks done already to Brookland and promised the agents he would send them a copy.

"Alright everyone clear on the plan?" Wolf asked as everyone checked their equipment once more.

"Yes Wolf." Everyone said mockingly and he huffed annoyed, sending a glare at his unit who were the loudest.

"Fine! Get into your positions then Men… and Cub." Wolf smirked before he winced back as Cub used a piece of his equipment on him. "Bloody hell, alright men! Move it out!" Wolf growled before everyone spilt up.

Alex went a few minutes down the trail before scaling a study tree and finding a good branch with an opening. Cobra was positioned a few branches above Cub to look out for him, arms crossed not taking part of this prank but he had a small smile on his lips as he took in the larger one on Cub's. Fox was also position in some undergrowth nearby keeping his eyes on the trail and on the flashes of blonde hair in a tree above it. Around half an hour passed and the hiding units were getting restless but soon they heard loud laboured breathing and complaining from of the brats from Brookland. The insane 5 were hanging back slightly behind some of the unfit school kids talking quietly which made K Unit's members blink in shocked before snapping into action to get them out of the line of fire. Wolf silently stood up from his place as Tom and James walked by, grabbing both of them by their collars and yanked them backwards into the underbrush, both having their arms doing windmills. Snake leaned out from behind a tree trunk grabbing Sam and pulling him behind the rather large tree trunk as well. Eagle snuck up behind the 2 remaining girls and placed one over each of his shoulders and merrily in only an Eagle way walked off unnoticed behind a large boulder. Surprisingly none of the insane 5 made a single sound other than some surprised gasps of airs.

Tyson one of the rather smart computer programers at Brookland was just ahead of them, he turned to ask Sam a question therefore he was the 1st to notice all 5 were missing without a trace.

"Sam? Tom? James? Sarah? Katie?" Tyson called out worried causing the other students to stop and look around worried, other than Nick.

"Where did they go?" Tyson wondered.

"Who cares, I hope those suck ups were mauled." Nick sneered making Tyson look down, bitting his lip. Then moments later Nick let out a VERY unmanly shriek as black paint exploded over the side of his head. Tyson looked on stunned before he doubled over laughing.

"You think this is funny nerd boy?!" Nick demanded in a slightly squeaky voice advancing on Tyson who shrunk back out of instinct, Nick shrieked again as black and red paint hit him. Black on the upper left thigh and the red on the lower right ankle.

"Bulls-eye." Cub mumbled before reloading his paint gun an evil smirk on his lips as he looked through the scope again with Cobra shaking his head as he looked on slightly amused.

"Who did that!?" Nick roared, or at least tried to but this time yellow paint hit his gut and he fell to his knee's.

"Nobody." Eagle called out convincingly. **(A/N: anyone who has read the 2nd Percy Jackson book knows what the inside joke is)**

"My ass that was nobody!" Nick growled and grunted as orange paint appeared on his shoulder.

"Language." Hyena laughed.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Brittany Nick's girlfriend screeched helping her boyfriend to his feet, she screamed as orange paint hit her shoulder.

"Didn't you hear him?" Cheetah called mockingly.

"If you can get to the main clearing under this mock rain of fire then you will get food." Barracuda ordered, firing white paint at their feet which got them in motion as the paintballs flew from every direction. All the students were now booking it up hill, then downhill and into a clearing surrounded with lush trees and overgrowth, they clustered together in the middle looking around. Many were splattered in paint, all but Tyson who had managed to avoid all the paintballs, he was breathing VERY heavily but he was the only clean one there.

"Good job to… Tyson! The only one who came out of that without a single blossom of paint on him. For that he gets food and gets to sit out of the next training activity." Wolf called out, pausing only to have Tom tell him the name of the kid un-painted. Salamander waltzed out with his paintball gun slung over his shoulder and on his back now, he glared at the now complaint kids which made them quiet down. Salamander was slightly happy inwardly about that, normally it was Jaguar's or Wolf's glare that made their mouths close.

"Good job Colt, I'm glad your in my unit." Salamander laughed, dropping his arm around Tyson's or now deemed 'Colt' shoulders and steered him into the undergrowth were Panther was waiting with some food which Tyson ate at a normal pace.

"What are you going to do to them now?" Tyson asked between bites as the other 2 units and his missing classmates came into view.

"Battle Royal under paintball fire and if I'm right rain." Goose smirked.

"Rain?"

"Yeah, the clouds will burst any second now." Goose pointed upwards and he was correct, the normally white and fluffy clouds were now so dark grey there were almost black and did indeed look ready to burst any second.

"So you guys are part of this whole pranking deal?" Tyson asked Tom who had stolen a bite of his food, Colt held it away from Tom protectively.

"Yup, see we didn't like the way they treated Cubby here back at Brookland so we decided to make their time here hell and the units were all to happy to help." Tom grinned like a jackal if you know animals could grin evilly.

"You remind me of a jackal sometimes Tom." Tyson rolled his eyes.

"OH! I know what Tom's code name will be. Jackal!" Eagle announced shooting a grin to Tyson in thanks.

"Yeah that works pretty well for him actually." Katie said thoughtfully.

"Shut it Mink." Tom teased playfully only for Sam to whack him upside the head as a warning.

"Wolf, Barracuda. Want to start this battle off?" Fox asked and the 2 unit leaders nodded before walking off, each holding a bullhorn in their hands.

"Where did they get those?" Falcon asked Snake who just shrugged also wondering the same thing.

"Beats me, but I have a feeling Cub had something to do with it." Said teen spy was now innocently talking with his 2 uncles, paintball gun resting on his hip. Moments later they heard Barracuda and Wolf yelling the orders to start the battle royal, last person standing type deal. The 2 leaders came back with very happy yet creepy smiles on their faces as the units and teens settled down to watch the fight just as the first few drops of heavy, bone chilling rain fell around the safety of the tree's overhangs, turning the ground quickly back into mud and soaking the students quickly to the bone.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: Next chapter will be the battle royal and some questions answered by Cub from his classmates, should be good! R&R like you always do you wonderful people! **


	16. Chapter 16

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~ 16**

**Fallenqueen2: We got this story to have over 110 reviews! THANK YOU! *tears up dramatically* I never thought this would get so popular! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters of ALEX RIDER, I wish I did because if I did this totally would have happened. **

**Warning: Spoilers from Stormbreaker up to Snakehead. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Alex leaned against a tree, his paintball gun in front of himself, his arms resting on it as he took safety from the downpour of rain. Well that and this tree had a prefect hidden view of the soon to be battle field. Tom was leaning next to him and deep down Alex was enjoying the fact that his best friend was here with him.

"So Cubby, how much are you going to enjoy watching these idiots battle it out?" Tom asked looking at the struggling students as they tried to take each other out.

"More than I should." Alex replied after a moment of thought.

"Nah there is no amount of enjoyment is too much in this case." Eagle said with a wicked grin on his face as Hyena chuckled evilly behind the camera which was trained on the field beyond the trees.

"True that Eagle my main bird." Tom chuckled and Eagle gave him a weird look before laughing when a friend of Tyson's tripped Nick and he sent sliding across the field face down in mud.

"He totally deserved a mouth full of mud." James snickered from behind his hand.

"When we are done with him he will be turned into the weakling." Katie cackled evilly.

"One can always hope." Sarah agreed before covering her mouth to stop her laughter when Brittany was taken down and hit in the face with a handful of mud by one of the girls she always picked on.

"Using the field's nature to her advantage. Smart." Salamander mumbled to Jaguar because that girl was part of their unit. Soon each student was picked off, one by one until one teen was left standing covered in mud and paint splatters. His name was Harry and was the smartest computer kid in their grade, he had laid down in the mud and tried to act like he was knocked down already and when only 2 other people were left he rose up and with a few leg swings he was the winner of the battle royal.

Tyson stood up with a huge smile on his face, Harry was one of his best friends but Nick always picked on him. "Amazing job Harry!" Tyson cheered as he and the others entered the field. Goose clapped Harry on the shoulder since he was in B unit.

"You my friend are sneaky, good job." Goose acknowledged and Harry just glowed and snickered when he spotted Nick trying to pull himself to his feet in the mud, but kept falling back onto his face.

"Alright for the rest of you lot, head back and take some showers before going to the mess hall for dinner at 7:00 on the dot, K unit will lead you back. MOVE IT!" Barracuda shouted and the muddy and tired kids started to trek behind the talking and calm K-unit with the insane 5, Harry and Tyson.

"That was quite fun." Snake commented as they dropped the students back at their cabins, they had time off so they settled down in their cabin.

"Yeah nailing those brats with paint was quite amusing." Wolf chuckled evilly.

"Seeing Nick face down in mud had to be the best part." Alex added in with a happy little smile on his lips.

"You enjoyed that a lot didn't you?" Fox asked.

"Oh big time." Alex grinned back at his uncle. Eagle opened his mouth to say something when there was a rapping at the door. Fox was closest so he opened it to see Tyson and Harry standing there nervously.

"Yes?" Fox asked raising an eyebrow at the teens shifting from foot to foot in front of him.

"Uh… We were wondering if we could talk to Alex…" Harry started.

"Cub, he means Cub." Tyson cut in, nudging his friend who nodded rapidly.

"Alright let me just ask Cubby if he wants to talk." Fox smiled kindly at the scared students. He shut the door and turned to look at Alex.

"Why am I not liking the look you are giving me Fox?" Alex asked warily.

"Tyson and Harry want you to come out so you all can talk." Fox informed Cub who made a face before sighing loudly. "You don't have to…"

"No I should, if they hear why I became a spy then maybe they will understand and never work for MI6." Alex said with fake cheeriness.

"If it becomes too much, just pull one of your amazing get aways. We will be right here until dinner." Wolf said acting protective of the youngest member of his unit.

"Noted, see you all on the other side." Alex saluted before opening the door and joining Tyson and Harry outside, the door slamming behind him.

"So is this talk just with the 2 of you or are we talking to all the brats here?" Alex asked and the 2 exchanged glances.

"Would you kill us if we said the second one?" Tyson asked meekly.

"No I wouldn't kill you, I would like to avoid this but I suppose I owe you all a better explanation. If this does piss me off I will get out." Alex said making up an plan already just in case.

"Ok… Everyone is gathered in our first cabin…" Harry said unsure of how to take that comment. They entered the 1st cabin the students were using and every eye became trained on the 3. Tyson and Harry slipped off to sit on their beds so now all eyes were on Alex as he causally sat on an empty chair beside Tom's bed.

"So you all must be wondering to as why I have called this meeting." James broke the silence first and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You didn't call this meeting by yourself genius, we all did. Alex we want answers… If you don't mind?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Ask away." Was all that he said, crossing his arms.

"… When did you start working for MI6?" A voice called out.

"Lets see… First the junkyard, then the office.. Then here.. Ummmm a few weeks after my uncle was shot." Alex mumbled mostly to himself at first before saying the end louder.

"We heard your uncle died in a car crash." Katie said blinking shocked.

"No, he was a spy for MI6 and was killed while trying to stop Sayle." Alex said pushing back feelings of sadness and anger at that memory.

"Sayle? The guy who suppose to give us those advanced stormbreaker computers?" Harry asked.

"Yeah what happened to those, we never got them!" Sam said.

"With good mad man dumped me in a tank with the man of war jellyfish and headed off to kill all of the UK's schoolchildren with those computers that contained an advanced form of R5 aka smallpox. So that was the 1st time I saved all your arse's." Alex recounted.

"Holy crap!" Was the main words coming out of mouths in the room.

"Wait the 1st time? There was more?" James asked paling.

"Yes, lets do a count. 1st with the Stormbreakers, 2nd well that was just helping out all the richest most powerful people in the world so not really you guys. 3rd was when an insane russian tried to adopt me as his son as he tried to nuke the whole world that I was working with the CIA on, 4th was Damian Cray. 5th was SCORPIA with invisible sword that would kill billions of kids in the UK, 6th I stopped that space hotel the ark angel from dropping on DC so not you guys directly and 7th with snakehead and stopping Major Yu from using a bomb called 'Royal Blue'. That's about it to date." Alex finished sticking up a finger with each mission he named off. By this point the entire cabin was silent and everyone was pale, some girls looked green.

"Any one have any questions about any of those missions?" Alex asked leaning back farther in his chair.

"Was that invisible sword happening when you BASE jumped onto that now exploded building in Italy?" Tom asked trying to collect his thoughts.

"That's the one." Alex confirmed.

"How could someone kill all of us off so easily?" A girl whispered horrified.

"Well with Invisible sword as much as I hate to admit it, was genius. All the students at the start of the term had to get injections to fend off infections, well there were millions of remote control whats the right word… Mini bombs inside each shot and when the right frequency was heard they would be started and you all die, I stopped them and because I saved the world yet again I got shot in the heart for my troubles." Alex said simply as he could.

"Holy shit, I am never getting another injection again." Sarah tried to joke to lighten the tension, it only worked slightly.

"Any other questions or can I go now?" Alex asked looking bored.

"How are you still alive?" Sam whispered his eyes trained on Alex's heart.

"I honestly don't know and I personally wouldn't have minded if that bullet did kill me because the night before I could go back home I went and got myself almost killed in a fire then again in space." Alex grumbled really ticked off. Sam paled even further if possible.

"Why did you agree to help MI6 if they kept putting your life in danger?" Sarah asked outraged.

"Each and every time they blackmailed me or trouble found me like it always does." Alex said clenching his fists thinking back. Why had he come to talk again? Right he felt he 'owed' them a proper explanation and now here he was giving them his whole freaking life story. The one he had to work hard to keep private. Alright time for that epic get away Wolf suggested he used, it was quite simple actually just a causal plan of throwing one self out of the open window to his right, using that bed to get extra lift. Simple.

"Why did they need a teenager to do this, don't they have adults for this!?" Surprisingly Brittany was the one who spoke up outraged.

"They keep telling me its because I'm small and no one would expect a child, which is true and even the ones who did expect a child still are either in jail or dead." With that note Alex stood up and ran towards the bed by the window, he bounced up and jumped out the window, rolling on the muddy ground before getting to his feet quickly. He brushed his shoulders off before shoving his hands in his pockets walking back to K-units cabin whistling a little tune leaving all his classmates behind. All he heard was Nick as he was walking away yelling "THE HELL WAS THAT?" Alex chuckled to himself rather proud as he opened the cabin door and flopped down face first on his cot, grunting at the impact because the bed was like a piece of wood only not so comfy.

"So Cubby, how did it go?" Eagle asked innocently, Alex grabbed his pillow and threw it at the older man's face with perfect aim without even looking.

"I had to explain to them about how many times I saved the world before I made my get away." Alex said his words muffled by the sheet on his bed.

"Which was?" Fox prompted.

"I jumped on a bed and jumped out a window. Simple, but it left an impact." Alex couldn't help but grin at that as he sat up crossing his legs indian style. Wolf just shook his head amused before going back to being creamed by Yassen in cards. Alex blinked twice not used to seeing the SAS solider and the ex assassin being so close and… Chummy? It was an odd sight for sure.

"Oh Cub what are we going to do with you?" Snake asked smiling fondly?

"Feed me?" He suggested innocently.

"Soon little Cubby." Fox messed up Alex's hair, the teen gave a glare before fixing his hair so it was properly messed up before sticking his tongue out at his uncle acting like a teen for once and that warmed Fox's heart making his resolve even stronger since Alex wasn't so far gone yet.

"What torture do we have planned for the kiddies tonight Cub?" Eagle asked from his spot on his bed.

"Prank 6." Was all that was needed before laughter came from the men in the room minus Yassen because you know… He doesn't laugh much or at all.

"Tonight will be fun." Wolf let a wolf life smile go across his lips before it turned into a frown as Yassen yet again beat him. "Best 2 out of 3?" Wolf suggested and Yassen gave a very quite almost silent snort of amusement before agreeing and shuffling the cards again.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: finally a update right? Sorry for the delay I hope you guys liked this chapter!** **Next up prank 6!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Brookland to Brecon Adopted Chapter 17**

**Fallenqueen2: So I finally got Word on my MacBook Pro Thanks for the reviews, fav's and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters of ALEX RIDER, I wish I did because if I did this totally would have happened.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Alright we need someone to go gather the brats for tonight's test and prank, any volunteers?" Wolf looked at each member of the 3 units that had formed a semi-circle around Barracuda, Jaguar and himself.

No one offered which wasn't unseen, none of them really wanted to have to go drag kicking, screaming and complaining kids from their 'beds' at 3 in the morning. The moon that had offered a small amount of silver light was now hidden behind a thick, dense fog that had started to roll in, signaling that tomorrow was going to be another dreary day at hell.

"Fine make me pick those who get to go wake the brats up." Wolf grumbled with a hint of cheer in his voice as he raised his finger and pointed at the 3 most hyper members of each unit. Cheetah from D, Hyena from B and of course Eagle from K. "You lot go wake up the kiddies any way you deem fit."

"You got it boss man." Eagle said saluting cheerfully before the 3 sauntered off talking about how they were going to go about doing the waking.

"I have to know, why did you send those 3 of all the people in these units?" Salamander asked curiously.

"Those 3 are WAY too cheery for this time at night therefore I figured it would give us some peace while unleashing their insaneness on the Brookland brats." Wolf shrugged as like he hadn't thought it through when in reality he did give it some thought.

"Either you were always this smart of hanging out with Cub has finally paid off." Falcon smirked at Wolf who glanced at Goose who took the liberty and whacked their unit's medic upside the head.

Cub had barely heard the exchange because he was busy trying to do 2 things at a time. The first not falling asleep on his feet (which was WAY harder than it sounded) and finally he was with Ben loading up their prank that was going to be put in motion once the kids started that endurance test.

"You alright Cub, you look dead on your feet." Ben piped up from his place beside Alex, that man never missed a beat.

"Yeah I'm just tried, but no is no way I would miss out on this." Cub tried to push his weariness off and beamed his now well-known smirk at his uncle.

"You let the rest of us handle the morning with the kids tomorrow so you can catch up on your sleep." Ben ordered and Alex gave a salute. Before Alex could say a 'thank you' the three SAS men came back into view herding some very wet looking students towards the assault course, that was illuminated with giant floodlights, now normally they were be turned off and the men would have to try to complete it in utter darkness but Alex and the Sargent decided that they didn't want any kids to end up in the infirmary, no matter how much Alex was tempted.

"Welcome to the assault course that all of you saw Cub doing on the 1st day you lot showed up here. Now it's your turn to have at it." Jaguar announced gesturing to the jungle gym from hell behind him. All the students including the insane 5 gaped at the monstrous course before them.

"You expect us to do that?" Tyson squeaked, wiping his palms on his combat pants.

"Yes we do, now normally everyone would go one at a time. However under the circumstances you are allowed to go in as a unit." Barracuda said making it sound like a great privilege to be able to go in a unit.

"What circumstances?" Sam asked trying to stall before they were all forced to go run that death trap.

"The fact that you are a bunch of unfit, lazy brats comes to mind." Snake murmured to Fox, who had to bit his bottom lip hard to stop from laughing.

"The fact that you are children and not SAS men." Wolf barked out simply. "Now get into your units and line up. B unit you are up." The students from B unit nervously shuffled over to the starting point as Goose stood beside them with a stopwatch in hand, Hyena had slinked his way over to a hidden spot and started up his video camera.

"Alright, BEGIN!" Goose shouted right into the teen's ears, with a surprised yelp coming from each student. They were off, stumbling and falling in the mud. "Oh vey." Goose shook his head and Barracuda had to bite back a grin.

"D unit, you're next!" Wolf shouted and the members of that unit quickly rushed to where Salamander was standing beside Goose with another stopwatch.

"Alright kids, BEGIN!" Salamander shouted and not making the same mistake as B the kids ran off the moment the words left Salamander's thin lips and didn't trip or stumble. "Take that Goosey." Salamander mocked and Goose rolled his eyes.

"Insane 5 make us proud." Wolf called up his unit and they casually strode to where Snake was standing.

"Anytime you're ready Snake eyes." Tom winked at Snake who rolled his eyes and gently whacked the kid upside the head.

"Just go already." Snake rolled his eyes and started his stopwatch. The Insane 5 all jogged along side of each other, quietly planning on how they were to do this.

"Alright men, targets on in place." Cub whispered into his radio as he and the remaining members of the 3 units took up their positions. "Let them have it, remember do not aim to injure, just bruise their skin and their prides."

"Roger." Came the hushed responses from the units.

"Take the 1st shot Cub." Cheetah said and grunts of agreement came through his radio.

"Alright." Cub gave himself a curt nod as he looked through his scope and focused on the back of Nick's right knee.

He grinned as he pulled the trigger and watched Nick fall off the balance beam into the cold slime below. A flash of glow in the dark green paint could be seen on the back of his knee. With Nick down the rest of the SAS men opened fire and no matter how many screams and grunts came from the students they did not let up on the stream of glow in the dark paint from their paintball guns, that were getting quite the workout today.

Hyena was trying to hold back a cackle of a laugh while he maneuvered the camera to cover different parts of the assault course to get all the epic falls and hits thanks to glow in the dark paintballs. He did let a laugh out when he filmed Nick covered in glowing paint come in contact with the muddy, cold slime on the ground time after time since it looked like Cub and Cobra had taken a liking to hitting him with their guns.

Around 10 minutes later somehow the Insane 5 finished in 1st place, covered in paint but laughing and comparing at how many times there had been hit, yes those 5 were the oddest teens the SAS camp had seen, well other than Cub of course. 5 minutes after D unit came across the finish line and collapsed onto the soggy ground, all 5 breathing heavily. 10 more minutes and B unit's students finally pass over the finish line. Nick falls down to his knees and looks about ready to pass out.

"Pathetic B unit." Wolf shook his head and Barracuda looked very disappointed in the all the members of his student division.

"Not our fault that Nick slowed us down." A girl -Victoria- spoke up annoyed while sending a hateful glare at said boy. "It also didn't help that we were being pummeled by glow in the dark paintballs, which were a nice touch but annoying none the less." At this statement Goose looked at Victoria with a newfound respect.

"Well someone has some spirit left." Goose placed his hand on her head and she looked up at him before flicking his hand away. He just laughed jovial before going back to stand by Falcon.

"Alright, Insane 5 you have finished the course in the best time and got out with the least amount of paint so tomorrow you are excused from the activities." Jaguar informed the 3 boys and 2 girls who all high fived and danced around cheering, the leader of D unit crossed his arms. "We will deal with B and D unit's tomorrow, until then back to your cabins!" With a renewed mission, the students of Brookland all but sprinted back to their cabins for a well-deserved sleep.

"Well… That went well." Cub spoke up gleefully.

"It was fun, we should have target practice more often." Cheetah agreed thinking optimistically.

"That would mean more brats would show up." Panther reminded his unit member.

"Oh, well never mind then. It's not worth it." Cheetah frowned somewhat disappointed.

"Well, see you all tomorrow for yet another day of torture." Hyena said as the 3 units peeled off to their own cabins.

"Can't wait." Eagle called back, stifling a yawn.

No one really said a word whilst getting ready to sleep and before Fox could even turn off the lights everyone else was asleep already. Wolf was on his back, his whole body in the middle of the bed. Snake was laying on his side his face towards the door. Eagle's mouth was wide open and one leg was off the bed. Cobra was on his back, still stiff and looked like he was dead. Cub was on his stomach, head turned to the right one arm hanging off the side of the bed and the sheets down at his waist but he was shivering. Fox smiled tenderly and gently pulled the sheet up to the back of Cub's neck and tucked the hanging arm under the sheet before ruffling the blonde's hair.

"Sleep well Alex." Ben whispered softly slipping into uncle mode before he too slid into his bed and dropping into dreamland.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: Next will have pranks 1, 4 and 9 and the plot with the whole SCORPIA threat will move onwards. R&R**


	18. Author's note

Author's note

So I'm off to college tomorrow and I have no idea when I will have time to update again, so this is just a heads up that the updates shall be much slower than normal. Sorry and thanks SO much for reading and reviewing!


	19. Chapter 19

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~ 19**

**Fallenqueen2: A big thanks to all my reviewers and readers and everyone. A special thanks to luv2readgirl for prank 9, which is used in this chapter, also this is my 1st chapter updated from college, so sorry if it's kind of crap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters of ALEX RIDER; I wish I did because if I did this totally would have happened.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Alex had woken up early than the others in his cabin; he lay on the higher, stiffer part of his cot as he stared up at the ceiling of the roof. Brookland had been here a while after SCORPIA tried to kill him and nothing horrible has happened so far. No matter how hard Alex thought he couldn't seem to figure out SCORPIA's angle this time. If they wanted to kill Alex so badly why on earth would they target Brookland, maybe they wanted to torture Alex with the brats.

Alex silently chuckled humorlessly to himself if that was their plan then it could be considered successful. He grabbed a fist full of his shaggy blonde hair (that was in need of a cut) and narrowed his eyes as the gears in his mind spun faster.

"Don't hurt yourself there Cub." Fox nudged the teen with his foot as he stopped at the foot of the cot, hands on his hips.

"Morning Uncle Fox." Cub shot back with a smirk and Ben made a face.

"Uncle Fox, really?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not really Little Alex."

"Asshole."

"Language."

"Did Eagle set up the pranks last night?"

"Pretty sure, want to go watch the chaos unfold?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Moments later Alex and Ben snuck out of K-unit's cabin with the video camera that Hyena had been using over the past few days to record the pranks and events that they were putting the brats through. They found a rather good vantage point from a nearby tree and managed to stick the camera between 2 branches so it was aimed right at the doors of the 2 cabins, also Eagle had set up some camera's inside the cabin's pointed at the inside of the doors. Alex and Ben settled in to watch and listen to the chaos that was about to be unleashed.

* * *

Tom was blissfully sleeping after being forced to do the assault course at night, under fire of glow in the dark paintballs. Why oh why did he and the other 4 make such good ideas? If they had known they were going to be part of the students getting pranked they would have came up with tamer ones for sure.

"Tommy, wake up!" James was shaking the smaller teen's arm hard.

"Uh… What? I'm up, I'm up!" Tom murmured as he failed around a bit before siting up and taking in the situation around him. All the boys in the cabin were up and dressed, ready to actually get some breakfast but no one seemed to be making a move to open the door.

"We can't open the door." Sam said bluntly sensing about what question Tom was going to ask.

"You're kidding me right?" Tom rubbed the sleep from his eyes, but as he took in the expression of the boys around him he deemed that they were serious. "Why?" Tom swung his feet around the side of his insanely uncomfortable cot, his big toe just barely touching the cold wooden floor.

"We can't seem to twist the door handle…" Tyson offered while gesturing to Nick who was twisting the handle like a mad man, but his hands kept slipping off it.

"Heh, I can't believe they did that." Tom huffed annoyed as he walked closer to inspect the door handle that was indeed covered in oil thereby making it almost impossible to open the door.

"Oil?" Tyson asked as Tom voiced his findings to the other boys in the cabin.

"Yeah it pretty much makes opening the door impossible at the moment." Tom grunted before grabbing a blanket off a nearby bed and started to wipe down the doorknob.

"HEY! That's the blanket my mom gave me!" Nick squeaked as he grabbed the edge of the fabric.

"Seriously dude? Don't you want to get out of here?" Tom raised his eyebrow keeping his grip firm on the blanket that now had some black smears on it.

"I do but can't you use someone else's blanket?" Nick whined like a little baby and Tom had to fight back to urge to sock Nick in the face.

"God you're annoying no wonder no one likes you." James snorted stating what everyone in the room was thinking.

"What are you talking about Hale? I have loads of friends." Nick scoffed and Tyson had to smother his laughter behind his hand.

"You are a bully who surrounds himself with useless people to make himself feel better, in case you hadn't noticed Nick you're not as grand as you are made out to be." Tom informed the bully, watching as realization spread across the 'tough' guy's face.

"That's not true! I'm better than everyone else!" Nick cried in protest not wanting to believe what he was being told.

"Nick you have to be at the very bottom of the food chain reserved for useless bullies." Tom snapped, curling his hand into a fist at his side to try to stop the voice urging him to knock the teen's front teeth out of place.

"That's not TRUE!" Nick exploded and shoved Tom back against the door. The room turned deadly silent as a look of fury bled into Tom's eyes.

"I would have thought you would have learned your lesson by now." Tom said in a low voice as he pushed himself off the door.

"I would have thought you would have the sense to back off." Nick snapped back trying to act like he wasn't shaking in his combat boots, bring his fists up in a defense position in front of himself.

"Just as a warning Nick." Tom spat with venom. "Alex had trained me in self defense so unless you want some broken bones then back down."

"I would if I were you." Tyson spoke up trying to avoid a fight.

"Shut up you nerd, you don't know anything!" Nick shouted at Tyson shoving his shoulder, causing the teen to stumble backwards and fall back onto a cot. Anger erupted inside Tom and he launched a kick at Nick's unprotected side. Nick let out a squeal of pain and dropped down to one of his knees and looked up at the looming Tom with wide eyes.

"You have no right to touch anyone." Tom reached down and gripped the collar of Nick's combat jacket yanking him up so they were face to face. "If you come near anyone who is defenseless again then we will have a repeat of what just happened, understand?" Tom hissed.

"Understood." Nick whispered and Tom shook him. "UNDERSTOOD!" He shouted closing his eyes.

"That's more like it." Tom released his vice grip on Nick and took a step back, letting the teen stumble to his feet. Tom made it looked like he was turning before whirling back and punching Nick across the cheek. "That was for Alex." He said simply before finishing the job of wiping down the oil on the doorknob.

"Out you go Nick." Tom shoved Nick through the opening door and burst out laughing as balloons filled with yellow paint exploded over him as the door triggered the machine that popped the balloons.

* * *

"Well I think this is a good start to the day." Sam spoke up cheerfully as the rest of the cabin stepped out and around the now sitting yellow paint covered Nick and waltzed towards the mess hall, joining with the girls from the cabin minus Brittany although they saw an orange streak going towards the bathrooms.

"Was that Brittany?" Sam asked Katie as she linked arms with him.

"Yes indeed it was." She responded cheery as they all took a seat and stared down at their plate of noodles. Right away the insane 5 stopped with their forks halfway to their open mouths.

"Since when does hell serve noodles?" Tom asked curiously.

"Never if I call correctly." Sarah answered, slowly putting down her fork and pushing her plate away.

"I don't trust anything that looks good to eat here." James agreed also pushing the plate away.

"You just sounded wise, that never happens." Sam joked.

"Oh ha-ha." James rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"He was just pointing out a fact." Alex said as he slid into a chair with no tray of food.

"Why are you agreeing with them Cub? You're supposed to be on my side." James whined.

"Whoa, I'm just an innocent bystander here." Alex said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Bystander most of the time. Innocent no way." Tom shook his head.

"I take offense to that, so what exactly did you guys do to Nick? When he saw me walk past he turned tail and ran, not that I'm complaining." Alex asked eyeing the plates of noodles his friends had pushed away.

"Well Tom here had a little heart to heart with the ex-tough guy and let's just say he is the weakling now." Sam said proudly and Tom flushed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nice Tom." Alex nodded approvingly.

"It was nothing." Tom mumbled pushing the noodles around on his plate. "Okay Cub please tell me we were right in not eating these noodles? If we weren't then I'm going to kill James."

"No James was correct, just wait for the shrieking to start." Alex grinned evilly.

Sure enough moments later a girl let out a shriek as she stumbled backwards and fell from her chair. "WORMS!"

"Worms?" Tom whispered to Alex as the chaos erupted around the mess hall. The insane 5 looked down at their plate of noodles, which was indeed moving around.

"Wow, that's gross." Katie wrinkled her nose at the worms and pushed the plate further away from herself.

"What do you say guys?" James asked a giant grin on his face.

"Thank you James." The other 4 chorused quietly.

"What was that?" He asked innocently.

"Don't think I won't throw this plate of worms at you because I will." Sarah threatened.

"Understood ma'am." James saluted and Sarah smirked victorious.

"So how many pranks were that?" Katie asked Alex who counted mentally.

"So far today that would be 3 down." Alex reported happily.

"Yeah, so not innocent." Tom snorted as the chaos died down and Nick came in sporting a black eye. Tom looked down at his plate of worms and smirked evilly.

"I love when you get that grin Jackal." Cub grinned leaning back in his chair.

"Watch and learn kids." Tom smirked standing up with his plate and sauntered over to Nick who stiffened as Tom stopped in front of him.

"A peace offering?" Tom offered and Nick scoffed and swiped the plate and stuffed some 'noodles' into his mouth and swallowed. "Glad you liked the worms." Tom threw back over his shoulder as he walked back to his table and laughed when Nick threw up in the garage can nearby.

"You really are the master Jackal." James laughed.

"It's what I do best." Tom brushed some pretend dirt off his shoulders.

"Cub, you have a visitor from the bank." A solider that was working under the Sargent informed Cub, who was leaning back in his chair balancing it on one leg.

"Damn. Hey guys tell my unit where I went okay?" Cub asked his friends whom all nodded saying they would as Cub trailed behind the solider looking like he was walking to his death, which to Alex it was pretty much the same thing since he had this sinking feeling he was going on a mission or was going to finally hear something about what SCORPIA is planning.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: I know I said this one would have some more movement on the SCORPIA plot but college is taking up my time and I just wanted to post this one up, besides it would make more sense not to mix funny with serious. R&R as per normal :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**From Brookland to Breacon Revised~ Adopted~ 20**

**Fallenqueen2: A big thanks to all my reviewers and readers and everyone. Sorry if it's kind of crap, projects for college are killing me slowly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters of ALEX RIDER; I wish I did because if I did this totally would have happened.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Alex entered the hallway that lead to the sergeant's office, but seeing the sergeant standing outside with a mix expression of emotions on his face was not what he was expecting.

"Sir?" Alex asked confused.

"Mrs. Jones is waiting for you inside Cub." He said gruffly before stalking away muttering obscenities under his breath. Mrs. Jones came down herself? This must be bad then. Alex took a breath to steel himself before pushing open the door and sliding into his seat across from the women who was unwrapping a peppermint.

"How are you today Alex?" Mrs. Jones asked politely.

"I've been better. Please just get to the point of your personal visit Mrs. Jones." Alex sighed, getting annoyed with these words that make it sound like MI6 actually gives a crap about what he is feeling.

"Straight to the point as usual with you Alex." Mrs. Jones sighed as she placed a manila folder onto the desktop before pushing it towards Alex. Who leaned forward and flicked open the 1st page.

"Ansgar?" Alex read with a slight German accent. " God-spear?"

"Yes, Ansgar is SCORPIA's new weapon to kill you." Mrs. Jones said gravely. Alex frowned as he turned the page to show a blonde teenager around his age with soulless green eyes killing an MI6 agent.

"He's just a teenager." Alex swallowed hard. This was SCORPIA's play, a very low one at that.

"They figured that if a teenager can do anything and more than what their older agents can do. Including killing you."

"What training does Ansgar have?"

"Same training that SCORPIA gave you, but we believe that they are using drugs on him to enhance his abilities to give him a better chance to kill you."

"I take it I have a mission?"

"Yes, we need Ansgar neutralized as soon as possible."

"Understandable."

"Alex you will be leaving tonight for Canada, which is where he is under surveillance. This will be solo mission, Ben, Yassen and K Unit will be left here to protect your classmates."

"Understood, is Smither's going to show up soon?"

"Not this time Alex, but I do have something for you." With those words Mrs. Jones pulled out a medium sized case, sliding it over to Alex. Who gingerly un-latched the clamps and pulled out the sleek Government Issue gun and a few magazines of bullets.

"This Ansgar must be a real problem if you are actually giving me a gun." Alex raised an eyebrow as he did a quick check over of the weapon.

"He has already killed an important business man and is slowly making his way towards the UK and you. Rest up, the helicopter will be here around 5 PM." Mrs. Jones finished and Alex took the hint.

"What do I tell Ben, Yassen and K Unit?" Alex asked as he picked up the gun case, tucking it under his arm.

"Tell them the truth."

"The truth? Well that's a new one, but you do know that if I tell them then they won't let me go alone."

"I know. Alex please do be careful." Mrs. Jones sighed and that was his formal dismissal. Alex nodded curtly and left the office, with his gun case and the file on Ansgar tucked under his arm, his head was swimming with a million different thoughts as he made his way back to his and his unit's cabin. Not even acknowledging Brookland running around the lake with Falcon in the lead shouting at them to move it.

He dropped the gun onto his cot and sat on the edge as he started to scan the file on Ansgar, the teen who was out to kill him.

"MI6 issue gun. What could be so dangerous that they would actually give you a gun?" Ben asked. Alex started and looked up to see his whole unit there looking at him concerned. Alex inwardly swore at himself for not noticing them. He was getting rusty and that will be the death of him on this new mission.

"Nothing new, just someone wanting to kill me." Alex lied and told the truth at the same time. Yassen saw right through it since he was a trained liar.

"Alex," he spoke with his thick accent. "What is this mission about really?"

Alex hated how Yassen could see through him and cut right to the heart of the matter. "It's a solo mission over in Canada. Ansgar. He is a teenager around the same age as me, but he is SCORPIA's newest pet project. They trained him for only one purpose. To kill me. I'm leaving in half an hour." Alex informed them in a quiet voice as he stood up and started to pack a backpack. Silent settled over the cabin like the fine layer of dust that had started to gather over the past few weeks as K unit tried to take in this new threat.

"You are going to Canada to face down a teen who was trained by SCORPIA to kill you by yourself with NO backup?" Wolf exclaimed.

"Sounds normal." Alex deadpanned as he picked up a picture of him and jack before setting it back onto the small table beside his cot.

"That shouldn't be normal." Snake grumbled extremely annoyed and worried.

"Let us come with you and be your backup!" Eagle shot to his feet.

"NO!" Alex shouted suddenly sounding very desperate.

"Alex we can help you." Ben started but stopped when Alex shook his head so fast they thought it was going to fly off.

"No, I can't let you guys get involved. Ansgar is only after me and I don't want anyone else to be put on his hit list." Alex explained as he shouldered his backpack as he glanced at the time, only a few more minutes to stall them before he could go face Ansgar in Canada.

"Cub we can take care of our selves." Wolf started.

"Not against SCORPIA, I barely survived my encounters with them. I can't put you guys in any more danger. I'm sorry, just look after the insane 5 while I'm gone." Alex said softly as he strode out of the cabin and towards were a helicopter was touching down. He was a few feet away when a voice stopped him.

"ALEX!" Tom cried, Alex smiled sadly to himself and quickly jumped into the helicopter. "NO WAIT!" Alex looked down at his best friend and his unit all of them rushing towards the now lifting upwards helicopter.

"Good bye Tom." Alex called down.

"You git! Get back down here!" Tom cried angrily before he sniffed. "Just come back alive!" He corrected himself. Alex gave him a 2-fingered salute that they always gave each other after winning a football game. Alex watched, as the figures on the ground became small dots before he turned his eyes forward.

* * *

"You must be Alex, how nice to officially meet you. I'm Ansgar. If you survive then we can play some more together." A voice laced with a German accent came through his headphones. Alex froze up and stared at the pilot who turned around, a gun in his free hand. Indeed it was Ansgar.

"How?" Alex growled.

"It wasn't that hard, MI6 needs to work on keeping things under wraps." Ansgar said lazily before pulling the trigger and pain exploded from Alex's right shoulder. Alex yelled in pain, hand automatically going up to put pressure on his wound, but by doing that he released his grip on the seat and when Ansgar jerked harshly to the right Alex had nothing to hold onto so he was thrown from the helicopter.

He stared up at the blue sky dotted with white clouds as he fell down towards the earth. After everything he went through this is how he would die, not the way he thought he would go. Alex closed his eyes and sent a mental 'I'm sorry' to the insane 5, Jack, and his unit as pain erupted over his whole body and darkness was all he knew.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: OMG things are getting intense, a new threat and now an injury! R&R, hopefully I'll update again soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~ 21**

**Fallenqueen2: A big thanks to all my reviewers and readers and everyone. Sorry if it's kind of crap, projects for college are killing me slowly. Also please don't kill me slowly because of the last chapter!**

**Please keep in mind this story is rated T for a reason!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters of ALEX RIDER; I wish I did because if I did this totally would have happened.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Ansgar was rather pleased with himself and he had every right to be. What so many before him had failed to do he had succeeded. He had killed Alex Rider. There was no way that Rider could have survived that fall combined with that bullet wound. Ansgar won, SCORPIA won, and Ansgar knew just where to announce Rider's death 1st. The very place he was striding toward with a unit of trained and armed assassins to back him up. Beacon Brecon.

"Attention lame ass SAS soldiers!" Ansgar announced in his loudest voice causing 3 units that seemed to be training a bunch of school kids to spring into attack, they formed a circle around the kids, keeping them protected as they trained their weapons on the SCORPIA agents.

"Who the hell are you?" Wolf growled angrily.

"Ansgar, SCORPIA's newest and number one assassin." Ansgar bragged, the older and better trained assassin's behind him shifted slightly, they wanted to disagree but this kid had killed THE Alex Rider so they didn't really want to speak up.

"Ansgar… Isn't that the threat Cub went to go take of in Canada?" Ben asked Yassen in a low, very worried tone, Cobra nodded slightly. "Perfect." Ben muttered.

"I am here to tell you all some news and give you all the chance to become part of SCORPIA." Ansgar made it sound like it was a once in a life time chance and if they didn't take it they would miss out on the best thing ever. The whole camp knew better than that. Hell even the kids knew better than that.

"What makes you think we will join you?" Tom shouted at the teenaged assassin.

"I'm SO glad you asked. I, Ansgar have killed MI6's golden spy and SAS legend. Alex 'Cub' Rider." He announced, placing his hands on his hips and a huge smile on his face.

"NO!" Katie and Sarah sobbed, turning to their boyfriends, who hugged them just as shaken up. Tom blinked rapidly to stop tears from welling up. K Unit stood their ground in shock, no way this upstart killed Alex, there was just no way!

"You're lying." Tom shouted out again.

"I'm positive that no one could survive a fall from a helicopter with a bullet in them." Ansgar smirked back and Tom's face went white as a sheet.

"You are lying." He gritted out again.

"Don't worry boy, soon you will be joining him." Ansgar cocked his gun and aimed it at Tom who glowered at the teen as if saying 'do it if you dare.' As Ansgar's finger twitch on the trigger a sharp kneeing sound rang out through the air and the blade of a kitchen knife embedded itself into Ansgar's back. The teen dropped his gun and went down howling in pain.

"Ansgar, next time when you shoot someone aim for either their head or their heart. Shoulder wounds don't tend to keep you down for long." A voice rang out, everyone's head snapped up to see the outline of a blonde teenager in the headlights of a jeep, holding another knife in one hand and a gun loosely gripped in the other. Alex Rider was back.

* * *

**-An hour before-**

"Uhhh," Alex moaned in pain, his whole body was stiff as a board, his shoulder felt numb. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on but he wasn't dead so it was a start.

"Ah you had me worried there young man. I was unsure if you were going to wake up today." A soothing voice reached Alex's ears and he peeled his eyelids back and squinted into the bright light that shone down on him from a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"What happened? Where am I?" Alex asked warily as the memories rushed back. Ansgar shot him in his shoulder and managed to shake him out of the helicopter into the forest below. There was no way he should have lived through that, but he had a tendency to live through things he shouldn't.

"I was walking through the woods on my daily hike and found you kid laying on a large pile of leaves and branches, a bullet in your shoulder. Lucky for you that I am doctor of sorts." The man moved into the light and Alex had to swallow hard to stop from emptying his stomach.

The man was missing his left eye and like normal people didn't wear an eye patch to cover up the eyeless socket. He was bald with scars tracing down different sections of his skull, he was indeed wearing a white lab coat. He had a mean look about him with cruelty glinted in his eyes. Alex knew that glint and his internal danger alarm was blaring loudly. Alex tried to move but something tugged at his hand, he looked down and saw an IV inserted into one of his veins, pumping him full of some sort of drug. He made a feeble attempt to move his other hand to yank out the IV, but the numbness had spread all the way down to his fingertips on that one side.

"My 'victims' as they are now called, know me as the Cutter. See I was a eye surgeon, but after I lost my eye they say I went mad when instead of replacing the eyeball I simply left it out and left my 'victims' to be half blind like me." Cutter explained as he ran his fingertips down Alex's injured shoulder and down to his hip. Alex shied away from the man's touch, he had a bad feeling of where this was heading.

"You see I haven't been able to examine a proper, young retina in quiet a while, but you son. Have beautiful eyes and I can't wait to slice them open. Now I have to prep a few things but then I can operate and the world will sounds better, everything will be dark forever but your other senses will be heightened so it's not too bad." Cutter said in an overly cheery voice as he gently applied pressure to the scalpel he had placed on Alex's face, just below his right eye. He drew a short line and watched as it bled down Alex's face. With a twisted smile Cutter placing the bloodied scalpel by Alex's numb hand as he turned to prep more instruments.

Alex closed his eyes as panic flashed across his mind and heart as his cheek throbbed. He couldn't let this nut job take his eyes, if only he could move. Alex pursed his lips as he brought his hand with the IV inserted in it up to his lips. He braced himself for pain as he latched his teeth onto the needle and yanked it out of his vein. He spat out the needle and he could feel the numbing feeling starting to disappear. His fingers fumbled around until he felt cold metal, he closed his hand around the scalpel Cutter foolishly left there.

Silently raising his hand up he moved his legs up underneath him and crouched swaying slightly there for a moment or to before launching himself at Cutter's turned back and stabbed the scalpel deep into his shoulder. Alex clung to the man's back as he yelled and tried to get Alex off him, while struggling Alex managed to grab a heavy jar filled with some sort of acid. Using all his remaining strength he crack it across Cutter's head, he quickly jumped back onto the table he had been laying on before as Cutter screams increased as the acid and glass cut and burned against his skin. He collapsed to the floor, eyes closed and his body seizing every so often.

Alex shook his head and worked out his joints as he exited the lab type room into a normal wooden cottage. He spotted his blood torn jacket with his gun and extra bullets inside the lining hanging on the back of a metal dinning room chair. Alex spotted a rack with some large chef knives hanging down from its place bolted in the kitchen wall.

He grabbed 4 of them and stashed them in his combat boots that Yassen gave him; they had little compartments to store knives on each side of the boots. He pulled on his jacket and checked out his gun. He loaded a magazine and with the safety on he shoved it into his leg hoister. He spotted a map that had hiking trails marked out on it, so Cutter hadn't lied about that.

So he was only around 10 miles out from BB, but how was he going to get there? The answer came in the form of a set of metal, shining car keys. Alex picked them up and gave a feral grin. He knew Ansgar was going to do something dramatic. After all he had been trained by SCORPIA and he knew just were Ansgar was going to announce his 'death'.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: So just as a heads up 2 more chapters which hopefully will be uploaded by the end of the week and this story will be DONE! Thank you all! R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~ 22**

**Fallenqueen2: A big thanks to all my reviewers and readers and everyone. Reading week is amazing don't you think? Wow 2 updates, I really am denying my homework. Oh well think of this as make up for the lack of updating. **

**Please keep in mind this story is rated T for a reason!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters of ALEX RIDER; I wish I did because if I did this totally would have happened.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"ALEX! HA! I knew you weren't dead!" Tom cheered before Ben grabbed the teen by the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards so the units could protect him, the rest of the insane 5 smiled in happiness through their tears.

"Thanks for the faith Tom. Now Ansgar we have some unfinished business." Alex smiled briefly at his best friend before his face darkened as he glared at the teen that was getting to his feet, yanking the knife out of his back.

"How did you survive that?" Ansgar growled tossing the bloodied knife onto the soil beside him.

"I have a tendency to survive things I shouldn't. I guess I should thank Cutter for tending to my wound through…" Alex said more to himself but Ansgar looked at him confused and Alex took this chance and threw his other knife and it dug into Ansgar's shoulder. The teen cried again before pulling it out, gritting his teeth. With an animal roar Ansgar launched a right hook towards Alex's face, the MI6 spy ducked under it and kicked out at Ansgar's ankle and he fell to one knee where Alex delivered a jab with his knee to Ansgar's chin.

Whilst this was happening the 3 units of BB jumped into action quickly and surprisingly easily took out all the assassin's that came to back Ansgar up, they were distracted with the battle between the 2 SCORPIA trained teens. Soon they were all down on the ground with either a bullet, a good punch to the head or a pinch to a pressure point.

"Barracuda get the brats out of here and tell MI6 what is happening!" Wolf snapped at Barracuda who nodded, his and the other unit quickly herded the Brookland kids away, Barracuda had to throw Tom over his shoulder to stop the teen from rushing to his friend's aid. It was sweet really about how much Tom cared about Alex they really were like brothers.

Eagle and Snake were keeping an eye on the downed assassin's just in case, but inwardly it took everything Snake had to not rush over to Alex to check the bullet wound on his shoulder and the bleeding gash just below his right eye. Wolf, Fox and Cobra started to slowly edge towards the 2 teens who were now just punching each other as hard as they could. Alex looked like his wound was catching up with him while all Ansgar had on his face was primal rage.

"I will not loose! I will not loose! I will not loose!" Was all Ansgar kept chanting during the battle and it annoying Alex to the max. Using a judo flip Ansgar landed hard on his back and Alex aimed his gun point blank at Ansgar's head. Alex knew he had to end Ansgar, but he couldn't force himself to shoot the teen in the head. He may be a spy and he may have killed people but he had never actually pulled the trigger while looking them in the eyes. Alex knew Ansgar's pain in some way; they had shared pain at SCORPIA's hands.

"My… My sister…" Ansgar whimpered and Alex felt all his joints lock up. "T-tell her… I'm… Sorry… If she's… Still… Alive…" Ansgar rasped out in pain as all his fight left his eyes and his body slumped in the dirt. Alex tried to open his mouth but he couldn't move it was like his whole body was frozen once Ansgar stuttered those words. He knew Ansgar could be lying but Alex just couldn't do it. He let his gun hand drop to his side as he looked down at Ansgar, their eyes locked and he didn't notice Ansgar's hand gripping his own gun.

At the same moment Ansgar pulled his gun up to shoot Alex a deafening gunshot ran out through the camp. Alex looked down at his shirt expecting red but his shirt was clean, well as clean as it was when he arrived at BB. He looked down and saw Ansgar lying there with a bullet hole in his forehead. Alex stumbled backwards, his back hitting something solid. A hand clamped down on his shoulder, his mind went into overdrive but before he could lash out the man spoke.

"It is over now Little Alex." Yassen spoke soothingly. It was just Yassen and Alex relaxed against the man's chest slightly. Yassen had killed Ansgar, not Alex. Alex was alive and Ansgar was dead. Everything Ansgar had said in his last few seconds had been a ploy to get Alex to let down his guard and it had worked. Alex closed his eyes and took a few breaths; he could have been the one on the ground with a bullet in his brain.

"Thank you." Alex mumbled as he stalked away from Yassen and the dead body of Ansgar. He could feel his stomach twisting. He felt like he was the one on the ground, those dead eyes will haunt him. He swallowed a few times hard to stop the bile that was threatening to rise up.

* * *

"Young man." A hissing voice resonated through his ears causing Alex to curse, he turned to run when a strong, acid eaten arm wrapped around his windpipe, pinning him to a chest forcing both of them backwards into the trees.

"ALEX!" Mixed cried resounded from K Unit as they bolted towards the tree line and the disappearing form of Alex.

"So that is your name young man. It suits those eyes of yours which I will take this time." Cutter laughed crazily.

"You didn't succeed last time Cutter, and now I have an SAS unit coming to save me. What version of this ends well for you?" Alex asked and coughed as the arm tightened on his throat.

"I have a better plan this time, only a few more feet and we will be home free." Cutter smiled.

"Don't move another inch!" Wolf cried out angrily as K Unit came into view all with their guns aimed at Cutter.

"Told you." Alex grinned and gasped for air when he lost his supply for a moment or two as Cutter indeed did stop moving.

"I was planning on cutting only one of your eyes out Alex, but now I will take both of them. Hmmm maybe your eyes won't be the only thing I take." Cutter mused like he didn't notice K Unit standing a few feet away with their guns out. Alex's eyes widen in fear when he felt Cutter's free hand start to move ahem downwards. Alex started to struggle and fight against Cutter's grip even more now.

This man was even more sick and twisted than Alex 1st thought. "But of course I will have to punish you for stabbing me and pouring acid over my body, that was very naughty of you." Alex felt Cutter placed his chin on top of his head.

"Get away from me, please!" Alex begged not noticing all of K Unit's grips tightening on their guns. The disgusted and horrified looks on their faces. Ben flashed his eyes at each of his unit before his turned to the sick man who was holding the teen he thought as a son in his grip. He aimed straight for Cutter's head, but he hesitated when he saw Cutter move so his head was resting on Alex's shoulder, their cheeks pressed together roughly.

"Don't touch me!" Alex struggled to move but he gasped loudly in pain as Cutter plunged a scalpel into Alex's gut. He coughed out blood, almost doubling over if not for the arm on his windpipe.

"We will have so much fun together Alex." Cutter cooed and rage consumed Ben, those words and the blood gushing from Alex's stomach forced him into action. He quickly adjusted his aim and shot 2 bullets through Cutter's forehead. Cutter's body went slack and fell backwards while Alex pitched forward his eyelids closing.

Snake bolted forward with the others hot on his heels. Ben cradled Alex's limp body in his arms; Yassen was leaned down to check for breathing while Snake checked out his wounded stomach. Wolf and Eagle were rolling Cutter's body away from the teen, even through he was dead they didn't want this man anywhere near Alex again.

"He's not breathing." Yassen informed the other's panic bleeding into his voice.

"Lay him down, keep his feet elevated." Snake ordered, Yassen quickly lifted Alex's feet as Snake started to do CPR on Alex's still body.

"No way you are dying this way, not at the hands of this man." Snake grunted as he pushed his hands down onto Alex's chest.

"Breathe Alex, just breathe!" Ben chanted into the teen's ear, his voice catching.

"Breathe!"

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: Ah I'm horrible! OMG one more chapter then this story is complete! :D**


	23. Chapter 23- Final Chapter!

**From Brookland to Brecon Revised~ Adopted~ 23 FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Fallenqueen2: This my faithful readers will be the FINAL chapter of this story, my longest and one of my most popular ones yet! I did swear that I would finish this story and here it is. The end, please enjoy the final chapter and thank you for your awesome support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters of ALEX RIDER; I wish I did because if I did this totally would have happened.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 FINAL CHAPTER**

It was a gray rainy day when the small group gathered in the graveyard by the open ground. K unit shifted nervously around the headstone, refusing to look at the name. They just couldn't believe Tom was the one who had suggested they had buried him in this graveyard. They had rather thrown the ashes off a cliff into the wind, letting him be free in death, but no Tom had agreed with Jack in letting the teen be buried. The pastor set about the usual prayers and remorse for the dead teen and the small group was silent and offered up no words at the end. Jack had her arm around Tom and Ben had managed to hold her hand, yes those 2 had started to date and so far it was going excellent, he in fact was moving into the house in a few days time. Soon the service was complete and the small group started to move away from the now filled in grave, they looked up and Wolf spotted a blonde haired teen sitting by 3 headstones.

"How are you holding up?" Wolf asked, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"I hate graveyards, but he deserved peace." Alex Rider said as he stared at his family members headstones.

"I understand where you are coming from Cub, we should leave soon. Too long in a graveyard will turn you gray." Wolf tried for a joke.

"Then Blunt must live here." Alex joked back as he stood up, brushing the dirt off his knees. His wound stung a bit but he ignored it like per usual as he looked back at the headstone that simply read 'Ansgar'. The teen might have been part of SCORPIA but he still deserved a final resting place. Alex had to give Tom credit there for that idea.

"Good point, come on tomorrow is your 1st day back at Brookland." Wolf grinned as they joined the small group to walk out of the graveyard.

"Oh the joy never stops." Alex fake cheered.

"Look on the bright side Al, at least the students will respect you and stop bugging you." Tom piped up as they all rambled down the street towards the Rider house.

"Oh how I'm looking forward to that. OI Ben you staying over tonight?" Alex changed the subject and called over to the man who was holding hands with Jack who was snuggled up to his side.

"Yes he is." Jack answered with a smile that made Ben blush.

"Oh lord, not this again. Hey Wolf can I spend the night?" Alex asked.

"Sure, why not add another teenager to my apartment." Wolf said sarcastically.

"Tom you're parents are fighting again?" Alex asked and Tom nodded. "Sorry man, well lets act like its one of our sleepovers and everything will be fine. Maybe we can torture Wolf here."

"Fox you need to stop staying over." Wolf informed the MI6 agent deadly serious. Ben just laughed as Jack unlocked the doors of the house.

"Looks like he will be moving into your place then Wolf when I move in here." Ben smirked and Jack blushed, whacking her boyfriend on the chest.

"Way too much information!" Alex cried covering his ears.

"Oh god no!" Wolf moaned feeling Alex's pain.

* * *

**-Next day Brookland-**

"Are you ready for this Al?" Tom asked his best friend.

"Not really, I forget do they know I'm alive?" Alex asked, he wasn't exactly sure if they had been told who died and who survived during the battles at BB.

"Well they told us that shots were exchanged and they saw some body bags leaving the training camp. So I have no idea, ready to find out? I'm thinking a dramatic double door entrance." Tom rambled as they locked up their bikes and walked towards the double doors that lead into the school.

"Do we really need to make this dramatic? Can't we just sneak in the back door?" Alex asked starting towards the side doors but Tom yanked him back.

"Let's walk in like we own the school." Tom grinned.

"… Alright let's get this over with." Alex grumbled before adjusting his backpack on his shoulder and straightened his shoulders.

"That's my boy." Tom clapped him on the shoulder before pushing open the doors and they walked down the hall dramatically. Some of the kids moved out of the way just from the sheer confidence radiating from the two teenaged boys. They opened the doors to their 1st class with all the students who went to BB. Tom went first and Alex waltzed in, he gave a little jaunty wave at the teens and settled into his seat beside Tom. He then started to get poked, over and over again.

"Yes James I am real." Alex looked over at his friend who grinned and put the blonde into a headlock.

"Oh man, we all for sure thought you were in a body bag. I'm SO glad you weren't." James rambled as Katie pulled Alex from the headlock and hugged him tightly, he was passed around the Insane 5 and other random students patted him on the back or shoulder saying things about how they were glad he wasn't dead, etc.

* * *

**-Lunch-**

"OI Rider, what was your latest disease to explain your whereabouts?" A year eleven jock asked Alex who was leaning against a wall waiting for Tom and the others to get to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Not that it's any of your business but I was with my class at a training camp." Alex responded truthfully for once. The jock was flanked by two of his muscle bound friends, but Alex didn't feel scare or the need to run away. After everything he had been through high school bullies weren't very high on his threat list.

"You at a training camp? Yeah, right. Now where were you really while the big boys were buffing up?" The jock sneered.

"No really I was there." Alex snapped back.

"Like we believe that."

"Well you should because he was the best one there." A new voice joined the conversation.

"Nick?" Alex asked confused, why was Nick coming to his rescue?

"Hi Alex, sorry about well everything. I respect you now… Friends?" Nick held out his hand and after a moment Alex took it and they exchanged smiles.

"Well that's sweet but we still don't believe you." The jock interrupted.

"It's true, in fact his guardian is dating one of our instructors and his uncle is an agent for an agency we can't disclose the name of." Tom spoke up as the Insane 5 walked in and flanked the 2 boys. "In fact they could stop by after school and show you a thing or two they taught us there. You will have some bruises but nothing worse than a sprain." Tom went on rambling.

"I think you are full of BS." The jock sounded less sure.

"I could show you what made me the best at the camp, lets go by the bike rack. It won't take long for me to kick your ass." Alex said calmly.

"Just go easy on him, he does need to have later today." Nick spoke up smirking.

"Alright if I must." Alex sighed like it was big lost.

"Just leave it dude, I think they are serious about Rider." One of his lackeys stated reading the look in Alex's eyes.

"Fine, let's just go." The jock gave in and the 3 bustled out of the cafeteria.

"That is how we roll." Sam cheered and the group high fived.

That situation signified to Alex that everything was going to be even better than it was before. Maybe his year going to BB wasn't the worst thing that could happen, he was slightly upset he didn't finish the prank list but hey they still had the rest of the year, the thought of that made a grin appear on his lips as he and the Insane 5 joined Nick at his table with the some other students who were at the camp with them and they all easily fell into a friendship with each other. Everything was falling into place and Alex knew that not even MI6 could destroy this for him.

* * *

**Fallenqueen2: Wow that is the end, finished this story at 1 Am, oh yes. I hope this wrapped everything up as well as I hoped. Thank you all SO much for reading and reviewing, I love each of you! Thanks for sticking with me for so long! **


End file.
